Guardian Angel
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Carly Spencer goes to Charming to find out why her brother Kip was killed. She gets a little help from a loved one, but it's more than she can handle. He might drive her nuts! Rated T for language. Set after Season 2 finale. R&R!
1. The Beginning

A/N: What's up, Peeps! Here is yet another SOA story that I thought of one morning. Since Half-Sack is probably no longer with us, I will make sure he is in this story, and this is totally AU. Now... I have no clue how the 3rd season is gonna be like, so I'll make something up and wing it, but this story will make sense. So I hope you all enjoy this and don't forget to R&R!

P.S. I own **NOTHING** from Sons of Anarchy... just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Carly Spencer sat there in the most uncomfortable seat, looking out of the tiny airplane window, trying not to cry again.

She got a call a day before from her Grandma Irene, that her little brother Kip was killed. Carly was completely devastated, because even though they were only half sibilings, they were close when they were younger, so she did not take the news well. The last time those two talked was ten years ago. They got into a huge fight over Carly's career choice of becoming a cop. After their fight, Carly left Los Angeles, California and moved to Manhattan, New York.

It's been over ten years that Carly has been away from home and now she's a detective for the NYPD. She lives in the Upper East Side, in a penthouse with her five year old daughter Lily, her sister-in-law Rachel, and her boyfriend Kevin.

* * *

In 2003, Carly lost her husband, Ryan, two and a half weeks before Lily was born. According to Rachel, Ryan committed suicide, because a number of things. The two main reasons that stick out the most is, he felt guilty for not going inside the south building of the World Trade Center to save his fellow firefighter and best friend, the morning of September 11, 2001. The guilt would eat away at him and it caused most of his arguments with Carly.

The other reason was, while Carly was pregnant with their child, Ryan went out and cheated on her with a couple of strippers. Ryan felt even more guilty and ashamed that he took some pills with alcohol, and jumped out of a ten story building, killing himself on impact. Instead of Carly planning the arrival of their daughter, she was planning her husbands funeral.

Besides losing Ryan, Carly thought she's had a good life, but one of the things that was missing was reconnecting with her brother. Now it's going to be impossible and she'll never get the chance to tell her little brother she loves him and she's sorry.

* * *

Carly snapped out of her daze when she heard the Captain say over the intercom "We will be landing at LAX in forty five minutes. We hope you had a great experience flying with us and thank you for choosing Southwest Airlines. Have a good day." she put her seat up and fixed her tray table, then closed her eyes for a minute.

_"Carly, wake up... you're home."_

Her eyes shot open and she looked around. A few seconds later, she realized the plane had stopped and there was a few passengers reaching up above them to get their luggage out of the cubby.

* * *

A half an hour later, she was off the plane, she grabbed her luggage, and she was in a rental car heading to the town of Charming, where Grandma Irene lives. Carly pulled up to the house five hours later and turned off the car. She sat there for a few minutes to compose herself, then she walked up to the door, and knocked.

A few seconds later, Irene opened her door and gasped. "Oh wow! Carly, you made it." she gave her a hug. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Grandma."

They broke from the hug and Irene smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Come on, Dear." Irene told her, then Carly followed her inside to the livingroom, and both of them sat down. "So how was your flight?"

"A little bumpy, but it was okay."

"How's New York?"

"Very crowded." Carly said, with a laugh. "How long have you been living here? Last I knew... you were living in L.A."

"I've been a Charming resident for about three years now."

"That's cool."

"How's everything going in your life?"

"I have a boyfriend and his name is Kevin. We met two years ago. Me and Lily was at the park and I fell, chipped a tooth, and had to find an emergency dentist. Well, Kevin was the dentist and he fixed my chipped tooth for free."

"How nice of him." Irene nodded. "How is my great granddaughter?"

"She's five now and in kindergarden." Carly paused. "She loves it."

"That's good... so Carly, how are you really?"

"It's hard to say... it killed me when Ryan died and now it's Kip?" she paused. "What happened to him? What led him to this point?"

"Have you ever heard of SAMCRO?"

Carly shook her head. "No."

"It means: Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original." Irene paused. "After Kip was discharged from the military, he bacame a part of the club."

"Whoa whoa... wait wait." Carly started. "He gave me shit for wanting to become a cop all those years ago, but he went into the military?"

Irene slowly nodded. "Kip told me his biggest regret... was fighting with you about it. He was planning on going to New York to see you, after he got 'full membership' of this club."

A few tears trickled down Carly's cheeks. "He was?"

"He wanted to fix things between you two and he wanted to become a part of his niece's life."

Carly shook her head. "I shouldn't have left and became what I am."

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for leaving and having a career."

"Okay." Carly nodded, wiping her tears away. "How'd my little brother die?" she asked. "I need to know what happened."

* * *

A/N: So here's the beginning of this one. Hope you like it and as always R&R!


	2. The 411 on Charming

Chapter 2: The 411 on Charming

The next morning, Carly woke up around eight thirty and got dressed. She drove over to the Charming Police Station, with the directions Irene gave her, to find out anything she could on Kip's murder.

She waited ten minutes, then a cop in a tan uniform walked up to her. "Can I help you?"

"My grandma told me to come here and talk to Chief Unser."

"He's unavailable right now, so I'm in charge as Acting Chief." he paused. "I'm David Hale...is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes." she nodded. "I'm Carly Spencer and Kip Epps is... or was my brother."

"You mean Half Sack?" she gave him a funny look, then Hale nodded. "Okay... come with me." she followed him into his office and sat down. "I had no clue that Half... I mean, Kip had a sister."

"We got into a huge fight a long time ago, so I moved to New York, and we haven't talked since."

"I'm sorry to hear that." he paused. "Would you be able to indentify his body?"

"Yes." she nodded, then followed him downstairs to the morgue.

"Brace yourself." he told her before pulling the body out of the freezer.

Carly removed the sheet and sure enough, she was staring down at her little brothers lifeless body. Seconds later, she found the stab wound that Irene told her about, then looked up at Hale. "Was this the cause of death?" she asked, pointing to it.

"Yes, the cut was deep and he lost a lot of blood."

"Any suspects?"

Hale raised his eyebrow and said "One that I know of."

"Who?" she asked, but Hale said nothing. "I need to know who did this to him and bring his killer to justice." she paused to wipe a tear from her cheek. "I owe him that much... at least."

_"Thank you."_ she heard from behind her. Carly turned around, but nobody was there, then she looked back at Hale as he nodded and sighed.

"From what SAMCRO and people connected with the club, informed me that a member from the True IRA, an Irish club, named Cameron Hayes stabbed Half Sack while he was trying to protect his VP's baby."

"Where can I find Cameron Hayes?"

"Right now, we're looking... because Cameron ended up kidnapping Jax Teller's son."

"And Jax is the VP?" he nodded. "Okay... why did Cameron Hayes kidnap a child?"

"I don't think I should be discussing any more of this case with you."

"Maybe, I can change your mind." she smirked.

"Miss Spencer... sexual favors isn't going to work to squeeze any information out of me."

"Whoa there, Skippy." she chuckled as she reached into her back pocket to pull out her badge and waved it in front of his face. "Relax... Acting Chief." she paused. "I'm Detective Spencer for the NYPD. I'm here on unofficial business and I want to know what happened to my brother." Hale nodded in understanding. "Also... I'm not here as a detective, just think of me as a civilian, and I'd greatly appreciate it if nobody in this town knows what I am."

"Okay, Detective Spencer... your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you."

"Shall we go back into my office?" he asked her. She nodded and looked back down at Kip, then she kissed his forehead, covered him back up with the sheet, and pushed him back into the freezer. Seconds later, Carly followed Hale back into his office and sat down.

Hale pulled out a stack of files from his desk and tossed them in front of Carly. "What's this?" she asked.

"Some files are members from SAMCRO, the Mayans, IRA, and other clubs that Charming has to offer." she nodded, then looked through them, one by one. A ten minutes later, out of all the files she was reading, the last one caught her eye. It was Jackson Teller's file.

_"He needs you."_

Carly snapped her head up and looked at Hale. "What'd you say?"

"I didn't say anything."

"You sure?"

Hale gave her a weird look. "Yeah."

"Oh." she paused. "Okay, I looked through all of them... now tell me everything going on with my brother and his club."

"This is going to be a long day." he sighed.

"I've got time." she smiled, then Hale told her everything. About the club, plus everthing and everyone connected with the club, ATF, and he let her see any file she needed to.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Hale was finished explaining to Carly everything going on in Charming, he pulled out a box from under his desk, and said "Here's Kip's personal effects." he stood up. "I'll be right back."

She nodded, then opened the box as Hale walked out of the room. She saw his wallet, keys, a cell phone, a butterfly knife, clothes, shoes, and a leather vest. She took the vest out and held it up. On the front was a 'Prospect' patch and on the back was two more patches. An 'MC' and another 'Prospect' one.

Seconds later, she heard "Where did you get that?"

Carly got startled, then looked over at the door. She knew who he was from reading the files. "You must be... Jax Teller." he gave her a funny look as she put the vest back into the box and closed it. "I've heard so much about you."

"From who?" he asked. "Who are you?"

She stood up and got a little closer to him, then noticed that his eyes looked a little red and he had dark circles. He just looked like he hasn't slept in days. Then she saw the patches on his vest and said "Kip or Half Sack... whatever you want to call him." she paused. "He was my little brother."

"Wait... you're Carly Epps? The sister that lives in New York?"

She raised her eyebrow. "He told you about me?" he nodded. "What'd he say?"

"Only that he had a sister living in New York."

"Anything else?"

"No." he shook his head.

"Oh."

"So... where did you get that cut?"

"Cut?"

"The leather vest."

"Well... Mr. Acting Chief Hale gave me Kip's stuff and the 'cut' happened to be in there."

"I'm gonna need it later." he told her. "I'm sorry about Sack." she gave him a weak smile. "But, I need to talk to Hale about my son." he paused. "Maybe, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "Maybe."

"Bye." he told Carly, before he walked out.

A few minutes later, Carly's phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and sat back down. "Hello?"

"Hey, Spencer... how are you?"

"I'm okay, Carter."

"Did you find anything on your brother?"

"Yeah... way more stuff than I needed to know." she chuckled.

"Do you need any back up?"

"Thank you, Carter... but I'll be fine."

"You're my partner, Carly, but most importantly... you're my best friend and my son's godmother."

"I know, Jeff."

"Well... you shouldn't be on the other side of the country by yourself."

"I know."

"Look." he paused. "If you need me for anything, it doesn't matter what, I'll be on the next flight to California."

"Okay... if I need you, I will call."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Carter... I promise."

"Good." he paused. "So what did you find out on your brother?"

"The person that stabbed and killed him... also kidnapped an infant."

There was dead silence, then after a minute, Carter spoke. "That's it, Carly... I'm on my way over."

"No... I'm fine." she paused. "There is no need for you to come here, besides... you need to keep an eye on Lily and Rachel."

"All right, fine." he sighed. "I'll talk to you later then."

"Okay, bye Carter." she told him, then hung up her phone, and put it in her pocket.

_"Jax needs you."_

Carly snapped her head up and looked around to see who said that to her, but she was the only one in the room. A minute later, Hale walked in and saw the look on Carly's face. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" he asked again, as he sat down.

"Um... yeah." she nodded. "I'm fine."

"Sorry about the wait."

"It's no problem... I'm gonna get going." she stood up and grabbed the box.

Hale gave her a card and said "Here's my number, if you need me for any questions."

She put the card in her pocket. "Okay, thanks."

"It was nice meeting you, Carly."

"Yeah... you too." she told him, then walked to the door and turned around to look at Hale. "Oh and by the way... the 'VP' is looking for you."

"Thanks." he nodded, then Carly walked out of the police station to her rental car.

_"Be careful, Carly."_

She quickly turned around and saw a red headed woman with an ATF jacket, walking towards her. "Excuse me... but what are you doing with that box? It belongs to one of our dead victims."

Carly shut the trunk and said "Because the 'dead victim' is my brother, Kip."

"He's... your brother?"

"Uh-huh." she nodded. "And Acting Chief Hale was nice enough to give me his things." Carly winked. "Have a good day, Agent Stahl." then she got into the car and drove off, leaving Stahl confused.


	3. Kip the Friendly Ghost

Chapter 3: Kip the Friendly Ghost

A little bit later, Carly pulled up to Teller-Morrow Auto Shop and parked the car. She got out and walked up to a group of guys in their 'cuts' sitting on the benches.

The one with the 'President' patch said "The shop is closed for today."

"I'm not here for any car business... my name is Carly and I'm looking for someone to tell me about my brother."

"What's the Lad's name?" the one with the scottish accent asked her.

"In your club, he's known as Half Sack... to me, he's known as Kip."

The guys jaws dropped, then the 'President' said "Sack has a sister?" she nodded. "Okay, I'm Clay... this is." he pointed one by one. "Chibs, Juice, Bobby, Tig, Happy, and Opie." she recognized them from their pictures in the files and just nodded with a smile. "We're sorry about what happened to Sack... but we'll get this irish prick responsible for this, because he took off with my grandson."

Carly nodded. "I hope you do get him and make him pay... I mean, I'll help any way I can."

_"Thank you, Carly."_ the voice said, from behind her. She turned around and nobody was there.

"Yeah." Clay started. "Irish is going to wish he was never born once we get through with him."

_"I need your help, Carly."_

"What?" she said, looking around.

_"Abel and Jax needs you."_

She looked between the guys. "Who said that?

They gave her a funny look and Bobby said "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing... it's nothing." she pulled out a piece of paper, wrote her number down, and gave it to Clay. "Can you give me call to discuss Kip's funeral?"

"Sure thing." he nodded, then she smiled, walked back to her car, got in, and drove off.

As she was about to turn on the radio, she heard _"You need to save Abel."_

Her eyes widened, then she quickly pulled over into a vacant parking lot. As she looked up and glanced into her rear view mirror, she saw her little brother sitting in the back seat, staring right at her. _"Carly..."_

She screamed and jumped out of the car. "No, no, no... this is not happening." she turned around and Kip appeared right in front of her. She screamed again. "No!" she shook her head. "You're not real... you're dead, I saw you."

He tried reaching out to her, but she backed away. _"I'm not gonna hurt you."_ he paused. _"I'm here to help you."_

"But you're dead!" she yelled.

_"Yes... I am."_ he nodded. _"Jax needs you and so does Abel."_

Carly stared at him incredulously for a moment, then yelled "Oh my God!!" she paused. "I'm losing my mind and they're gonna put me in a padded room for sure." she looked over at Kip. "Can anyone else see you?"

_"No... just you."_

"This is excellent." she scoffed. "If I'm the only one that can see you and someone sees me talking to the thin air, like I'm talking to myself." she paused. "I'll be labeled as looney tunes."

_"No you won't."_ he shook his head.

"Well... then people will think I've gone bonkers."

_"Carly, are you going to help me, help Jax and Abel?"_

"Okay... let's say I don't help you, then what?"

_"Jax will never get his son back and I will haunt you for the rest of your life."_ he smiled. _"I know you'll help me... I'm your baby brother and I know you love me."_ he paused._ "Jax doesnt' know it yet, but he really needs you."_

"Fine." she put up her arms in defeat. "Let's get this irish son-of-a-bitch." she said, before getting back into the car, and drove off. Suddenly Half Sack appeared in the passenger seat and Carly got startled. "For future reference, Little Brother." she paused. "If you want my help... don't sneak up on me or appear out of nowhere and scaring the crap out of me."

_"Fair enough."_

"Okay... so what happens after this 'Cameron' guy is dealt with?"

_"Justice will be served and I move on to the other side."_

"Heaven?"

_"Maybe... I've done some bad things in the past, so I'm not sure."_

"Wow." she shook her head. "I'm having a conversation with my dead brother, who is now like Casper the friendly ghost." she paused. "This is just nutty."

_"It is nutty, but I will guide you through everything to get Cameron and save Abel."_ he looked down. _"I tried protecting him, but I got stabbed instead."_

"Damn." Carly said, shaking her head. Seconds later, she pulled into a gas station and turned off the car. "I can't believe this."

_"Me either."_ he paused. _"So... how is my niece?"_

"Lily is doing good and having fun in kindergarden."

He nodded, then after a minute of awkward silence, he spoke. _"Carly, there is something I need to ask you."_

"Sure... anything."

_"After all of this is over."_ he paused. _"Will you move over here... to Charming?"_

"Why?"

_"Because the club can protect you."_

"I don't need to be protected, Kip... I'm a detective for the NYPD."

_"Quit or get transferred."_

"I can't just up and move... my life is in New York."

_"Come on, Carly... you said that you'd do anything for me."_ he paused. _"Besides catching my killer and bringing Abel home safely, I'm asking you for this one favor." _

"Kip..." she sighed.

_"Do this favor... for me."_

"I'll think about it."

_"That's all I ask... I'll feel better once I know you're living in Charming with the club."_

"How do I know for sure that the club will protect me?"

_"You're my sister. My family and SAMCRO protects their family."_

"Even though I'm a cop?"

_"Just quit... nobody needs to know that."_

She nodded. "Let me see what I can do." she paused. "So, what are you? My guardian angel?"

_"Something like that."_

"Oh okay... that makes sense." she paused. "Since I'm the only one that can see you and everyone will think I'm crazy bananas, talking to myself." she shook her head. "You know... my partner will think I lost my mind or something, if he knows I just up and quit my job."

_"Don't be so worried about it."_

"Easy for you to say... you're dead." she paused. "But you're walking among the living... it's just not normal, Kip, it's crazy." a few minutes later, she glanced over at him and saw a serious look on his face. "What?"

_"There's one more thing."_

"And what's that?"

_"You need to put Lily and Rachel on a plane... tonight."_

"Why?"

_"Just trust me on this."_

"What about my boyfriend, Kevin?"

_"He doesn't need to know."_

"Okay... now you're really starting to freak me out."

_"What? Talking to your dead little brother isn't already freaking you out?"_

"Well, yeah." she nodded. "But when something involves my daughter and sister-in-law... that usually takes me over the top."

_"Just please do this for me."_

"I will... if you answer me something." he stared at her waiting for her question. "Are the girls in some kind of danger? Because my little girl is my life and I'm responsible for Rachel until she turns eighteen."

_"I'll tell you when they get here."_

Her eyes widened. "I don't like the sound of that." she paused. "Kip... what are you not telling me?"

_"Just."_ he paused. _"Trust me, okay?"_

"Tell me what's going on."

_"Call Amy, right now and tell her to put them on the next flight."_

She heavily sighed and pulled out her phone. She dialed the number and waited for Amy to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Amy... what's up?"

"Nothing much, just getting ready to take Conner and Lily to the park."

"Okay, I need a favor." Carly paused. "I need you to put the girls on the next flight to California."

"Why?"

"Because I want them with me at my brothers funeral."

"Rachel too?"

"Yeah... I am her guardian."

Amy sighed. "Okay, I'll tell Kevin to..."

"No!" Carly kind of yelled. "I mean... can you do it without him knowing?"

"What's going on, Carly?"

"I really don't know, but." she paused to glance over at Kip. "Something is telling me that the girls need to be with me."

"All righty then." Amy paused. "How do I get them on the plane without Kevin knowing?"

"Have Jeff distract him or tell Kevin that the girls are sleeping over at your place."

"Okay... I'll get their plane tickets, put them on the plane, and call or text you with the info."

"Thank you, Amy."

"No problem... but you're paying me back."

"I will."

"Okay... bye Carly."

"Bye." she told Amy and hung up her phone. Seconds later, she looked over at Kip. "There better be a good reason why I'm lying to my boyfriend and best friend."

_"There's a good reason... I promise."_

"Okay." Carly nodded. "I can't believe I'm gonna ask you this, but since you're dead and everything... can you see other dead people?"

_"Like Ryan?"_ she slowly nodded. _"I'm sorry... but Ryan committed suicide, so he is in neither Heaven or Hell."_

"Oh." she said, turning on the car and driving off. "I need to go to the store and get stuff for the girls."

_"I'm sorry, Sis... about what happened to Ryan."_

"It's okay, Kip." she paused. "Let's just focus on getting the girls here, then helping Jax get his son back."


	4. Meeting at the Diner

Chapter 4: Meeting at the Diner

Jax pulled up to the shop and parked his bike. He set his helmet down and walked up to the guys. "What'd Hale say?" Clay asked, looking at Jax.

"He says they're doing everything they can to track Cameron down, so far they got nothing."

"I'm sorry, Son." he said, giving Jax a hug.

"I'm tired of sitting around and waiting." Jax said, as he let go. "I wanna get this piece of shit and make him pay."

Chibs nodded. "We all do, Jacky Boy."

"Yeah." added Opie. "We'll get Abel back home safely."

Jax nodded, then looked at the guys. "Did any of you know that Sack had a sister?"

"No." Bobby said, shaking his head. "But she came through here a while ago, asking about him."

"She did?" the guys nodded. "Where'd she go?"

"Don't know." Clay said, shrugging his shoulders. "But... she did leave her phone number to discuss Sack's funeral arrangements."

"Okay, because Hale gave her a box of his things and his cut was in there."

"Sack should get a full patch." Opie started. "And bury it with him."

"Is she giving it back?" asked Clay. "She can't keep it."

Jax nodded. "I told I need his cut and she seemed okay with it, so I'll get it from her."

"I can't believe she's Sack's sister." Tig said, shaking his head. "She... is hot." Jax snapped his head up and glared at Tig. "What?" Tig asked innocently. "She is."

Jax shook his head, then looked at Clay. "Give me her number."

Clay nodded, then reached into his pocket, and gave Jax the folded up piece of paper. "Here." Jax was glaring at Tig as he put it into his front pocket of his hoodie, then walked over to his bike.

"Where you going, Lad?" Chibs yelled.

"To talk to Carly!" he yelled, as he got on his bike, then rode off out of the parking lot.

* * *

As Carly pulled up to Irene's house, ten minutes later, her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Hey Carly... It's me, Jax."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"I asked Clay for your number... I hope it's okay?"

Carly noticed that Jax sounded a little nervous in his voice. "Yeah, it's okay."

"Can we meet somewhere? The diner maybe?"

"Sure... where?"

"The Diner on 10th street."

"Okay... I'll see you there in ten." she told him, then hung up her phone, with a slight smile on her face.

_"Meeting Jax?"_

She looked over at Kip. "Yeah, at the Diner."

_"Well, then... let's not keep him waiting."_ he chuckled, then Carly nodded and drove off.

She got there, less then ten minutes, and parked the car. "Are you staying here, Kip... or are you going in with me?"

_"I'm going to check on some things... so I'll be back."_

"Okay." she told him, then Kip disappeared. Seconds later, she got out of the car and walked inside. She saw Jax waving at her over in the corner table. She counted to three and slowly walked up to him, then sat down.

There was almost a minute of awkward silence, then Jax spoke. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"I'm not hungry."

Jax nodded. "Me either."

"I'll just drink this water."

"Okay." he paused. "So you're Half Sack's sister?"

"Yep."

"You two don't really look alike."

"That's because he's my half brother. We have the same dad, but as far as I'm concerned... Kip was my baby brother, no matter what anyone said."

"Oh." Jax nodded.

"Um... I have a silly question." she started. "Why the name... Half Sack?"

"He was in our Iraq War and he lost one of his... testicles."

"Oh." she said, making an 'O' shape with her lips.

"So hence the name... Half Sack."

"Okay, what does 'Prospect' mean? It was on his cut, when I was looking at it."

"When you join the club, you go through a probation period and you're labeled as Prospect."

"How long has he been a prospect?" she asked, taking a sip.

"He had one more month, then he'd would have gotten a full patch."

"Oh." she nodded. "So, what did he do? For the club, I mean."

"Sack did anything and everything we told him to do, no matter what it was. Good or bad." Jax paused. "He was extremely loyal to SAMCRO and he gave his life, trying to protect my son." Carly just nodded. "The club is talking about putting a full patch on his cut and burying him with it."

"Well, just let me know when you need it."

Jax slowly nodded and said "Okay." minutes later, Kip suddenly appeared next to Jax and Carly jumped a little. "You okay?"

"Huh?"

_"Yeah, sis... are you okay?"_

She glared at Kip. "I'm fine."

"Good." Jax nodded. "It just looked like something startled you."

_"He's right."_ Kip chuckled.

"No... I'm okay."

_"Sis."_ Kip started, as Carly was taking another drink of her water. _"Jax may have the 'hots' for you."_ then all of a sudden, Carly spit out her drink towards Kip, then she started to cough, playing it off.

"Are you okay?"

She saw the concern in Jax's eyes, then said "Yeah... just choking a little, but I'm fine."

He nodded. "I'm going to the bathroom." he stood up. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here." she smiled at him. He smiled back at her, then walked away.

_"What was that?"_

Carly looked at Kip. "What was what?"

_"That smile the both of you shared?"_

"What are you talking about?"

Kip shook his head. _"Never mind... sooner or later, it will all unfold."_

"What... will unfold?"

_"Shh... he's coming back."_ Kip started. _"You don't want him to think you're a psycho, talking to yourself."_

"Maybe crazy... not psycho."

Seconds later, Jax sat back down and said "Do you want to go hang out at the clubhouse?"

_"Do it! Do it!"_ Kip cheered. _"Say yes!"_

She glanced at Kip for a second, then said "Sure."

Jax stood up again. "Ready to go?"

"Uh-huh." she nodded, then both of them walked out of the Diner.

_"I'll be right back."_ Kip started._ "I have to check on some other things."_ he told Carly, then disappeared.

Jax got on his motorcycle and put on his helmet. "Meet you there?"

"Yep... I'll follow you."

"Okay." he nodded, then took off as Carly got into her car and followed behind him.


	5. The Truth About Kevin

Chapter 5: The Truth About Kevin

As Carly was driving behind Jax, her phone beeped with a text message. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was from Amy. _"Hey, I put the girls on a nonstop flight #2279. Will arrive at the Sacramento Airport at 8:05pm. Continental Airlines." _

_"Thank you so much! I owe you!"_ she responded back.

A few minutes later, her phone rang. She pressed the talk button and before she could say anything, she heard "What the fuck is going on, Carly?"

"Oh... hey Kevin."

"Don't you 'Oh, hey Kevin' me." he paused. "Why the hell did Amy take my daughter and put her on a plane with Rachel?"

"Last time I checked... Lily is MY daughter and I asked Amy to put them on a flight to where I'm at." she paused. "I don't want to be alone for my brothers funeral. So don't get all pissy at Amy for doing what I asked."

"Lily doesn't need to be at a funeral, Carly... didn't I tell you that? But of course, you don't fuckin' listen."

"You need to chill out, the girls will be fine over here, with me."

"Girls? No. I don't give a shit what happens to Rachel, all I care about is Lily... so if you don't send Lily back to me, I'm coming after you and her."

"You do realize you're threatening a cop, right? I'm a detective for the NYPD... did you forget about that?"

"What are you gonna do? Throw me in jail?" Kevin laughed. "You know damn well the 'I'm a cop' bullshit isn't going to work. How many times have you or Jeff threatened me with that?"

Carly pulled up to the shop, parked, and turned off the car. "Kevin, I don't have time for this... the girls are staying with me and that's it."

A few seconds later, Jax walked up to her and set his hands on the car door. "You coming?"

Carly put up her finger as Kevin yelled. "Who the fuck was that?"

"I'm hanging up now."

"Carly!"

"No, Kevin." she started. "If you're going to keep yelling and threatening me and my daughter." Jax raised his eyebrow. "Then you can go fuck yourself."

"Lily is my daughter. I made her mine, since your loser husband didn't care enough about either of you to stick around." Carly's eyes started welling up and her jaw dropped. "And I was the one... who picked up all the pieces."

"Not anymore, Kevin." she paused. "Stay the hell away from me and stay the hell away from my girls or I will fuckin' kill you." Jax's eyes widened.

"Not a chance, Sweetheart... I'll get Lily back and there won't be a damn thing you can do about it. Years from now, she won't even remember you and all you'll be is a fading memory, just like your piece of shit husband." he paused. "You can bet on that."

"You heartless son-of-a-bitch, don't you dare talk about him like that."

"Did I hit a soft spot? Well, then maybe, you and Ryan will reunite, when I bury you next to him... then Lily will come home to me where she belongs."

"You come anywhere near her..." she told him and Kevin hung up his phone. "Fuck!" she yelled, slamming the back if her head on the head rest, then closed her eyes as tears were falling.

"Are you okay?" Jax asked her. She jumped a little, then shook her head. Jax opened the car door and unbuckled Carly. He took out the keys and put them in his pocket, then he grabbed her hand leading her out of the car. He shut the door and pulled Carly into his arms for a hug.

"Um..." she started, but breathed in the scent of motor oil, leather, sweat, and Cool Water Cologne, then smiled.

"Look, whatever's going on with you, I'll help anyway I can." he paused to look at her. "Sack was a good guy, like a brother, and I won't let him down this time, okay?"

She nodded, then he pulled her back into his arms. Minutes later, she didn't want to let go, but she did, and said "Thank you, Jax."

"No problem... so if you don't mind me asking." he paused. "What was that about?"

"Well." she started, then rubbed her arms.

"Cold?"

"A little."

Jax nodded, then took off his cut and his 'SAMCRO' hoodie. "Here."

She took the hoodie and put it on as he was putting his cut back on. "Thanks." she said, with a weak smile.

"You're welcome... let's go inside." he suggested, then he grabbed Carly's hand and led her into the clubhouse, then into his room. She sat down on his bed as Jax was closing the door. "Now... tell me what that heated phone call was about?" she nodded, then he sat down next to her.

"Okay... my now-ex boyfriend, Kevin, is acting like a idiot, threatening me and my daughter."

"How old is she?"

"Lily is five... I had my best friend put her and my sister-in-law on a flight over here."

"You're married?"

"I was... my husband, Ryan committed suicide two and a half weeks before Lily was born." Jax's jaw dropped. "And I'm his little sister's legal guardian until she turns eighteen."

"So both of them are coming?"

"Yeah." she looked down. "Something told me that the girls needed to be with me, so they are."

"Okay... how exactly is your ex threatening you?"

"Well, he says he's gonna take Lily and bury me next to Ryan."

"What about your sister-in-law?"

She shook her head. "He don't care about what happens to Rachel."

"Has your ex... ever hit you or anything?"

She slowly nodded. "He has a few times."

"All right." Jax started. "As soon as Lily and Rachel get here, all three of you can stay at my other house."

"Other house?"

"I have two."

"Oh." she nodded. "Okay."

"When do the girls get in?"

"Tonight at eight o-five and the Sacramento Airport."

Jax moved the stray hairs out of her face, then said "You being Sack's sister... you're one hundred and ten percent protected by SAMCRO. Your ex isn't gonna hurt you anymore and I'll make damn sure he won't take your daughter." she nodded. "Like I said... I'm not letting Sack down, I owe it to him to keep you protected."

"Thank you." she said, with a nod.

Seconds later, as Carly looked up at Jax, he was leaning in to kiss her. Before their lips were about to connect, his door opened, and it was followed by a clearing of the throat. Jax groaned and looked over. "Can I help you, Juice?"

"Clay wants a meeting... in church."

"I'll be right there." Jax told him, then Juice shut the door. Jax sighed and looked at Carly. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." she nodded. "I'll be here." he smiled at her, then left his room.

Carly laid back on Jax's bed and sighed, then suddenly heard _"Not to sound fifth grade."_ she got startled and sat up. _"But I'm pretty sure he likes you... a lot."_

"Shut up, where have you been?"

_"Checking to see if the girls were okay on the plane... and they are."_ Kip paused. _"But the weirdest thing happened."_ he disappered, then reappeared next to Carly, startling her.

"Stop doing that... it scares the crap outta me." she noticed the look on his face. "What?"

_"I think... Lily saw me."_

"What?"

_"She saw me, like you see me."_

"What happened?"

_"I was just sitting in the empty seats, on the other side of them... like I was a passenger."_

"Okay, so what did Lily do?"

_"She waved at me."_

"Hmm... I don't know what to say about that." Carly shook her head. "But while you were checking on my girls, I got a phone call from Kevin. He was threatening me, to bury me next to Ryan, and take Lily back to New York."

_"Doesn't he know you're a cop?"_

"Yes... but he don't care." she shrugged. "It doesn't stop him from doing what he's been doing."

_"Like what?"_

"Sometimes he would hit me."

_"Oh hell no!"_ Kip yelled.

"I told Jax... what Kevin is doing."

_"Well... he is not getting away with this, beating up on my sister."_ he shook his head as he stood up. _"I'll be back... I have be in that meeting with the guys."_ before Carly could say anything, Kip vanished, then Carly laid back down on the bed and sighed.

* * *

A/N: I just gotta say... if a ghost or something was trying to talk to me or if I seen one for that matter... I would be totally freaked out and I'd run out the door... but that's just me. LOL. Enjoy this chapter... there is more to come! R&R!


	6. Way Too Much Information

Chapter 6: Way Too Much Information

Half Sack appeared in church, in the middle of their meeting. He sat in his usual seat and listened.

"So what's this guys name that's threatening Carly?" asked Clay.

"She told me it's Kevin." Jax said, taking a puff of his cigarette.

Clay nodded. "Okay, Jax, you find out his last name." he paused. "Juice... you find out everything you can about him and see what he's all about."

"You got it, Clay." Juice nodded.

"Until then... we keep Carly, her daughter, and her sister-in-law safe."

The guys nodded in agreement, then Jax said "I told Carly... that they can stay with me at my other house."

Tig glared at Jax. "Whoa, wait... why does Carly get to stay with you?"

Clay, Jax, and Half Sack glared at Tig, then Jax said "I'm only gonna say this once... she's staying with me."

Half Sack raised his eyebrow as Tig looked at Jax incredulously, then looked away. Half Sack shook his head. _"Jax, don't break my sister's heart."_ he said, to himself before disappearing out of church and back into Jax's room. _"Carly."_

She gasped. "Shit!" then sat up. "Would you quit that?"

_"Sorry."_ he paused, then sat down next to her. _"There's something I need to clue you in on, but it's completely and totally off the record."_

"All right." she slowly nodded. "I don't think I'm gonna like... what I'm about to hear."

_"No, you won't."_ he shook his head. _"I mean, it's going against my loyalty with the club, but since you're my sister and I love you, I feel like you have a right to know."_

"What is it, Kip?"

_"First... Jax and Tig were kinda arguing over you."_

"How?"

_"Well, Tig asked Jax why you were staying at his place, but the tone Jax had in his voice... he was being a little protective."_

"Really?"

_"Yeah and I think this is the reason why, the part you're not gonna like."_

"Oh boy." she shook her head.

_"Here it goes."_ Kip paused. _"A while back Hefner, an Oakland Port Commissioner, beat a guy named McKeavey to death, because some deal went south. Cameron... the one who killed me and took Abel was supposed to kill Hefner, but the Mayans shot Cameron and tried to kill Clay."_ he paused. _"Opie and Bobby were told to kill Hefner, Opie froze up, and Bobby ended up killing him."_

"Kip... I wish you wouldn't tell me this." she shook her head.

_"I trust that you won't take this information to the cops."_

"But it's going against the reasons I became a cop, Kip... to get the bad guys."

_"Just listen to me."_

"Fine." she said, in a defeated tone.

_"During all the questioning and the mess, Agent Stahl made Clay believe Opie was a rat."_

"Uh-oh." she paused. "That's not good."

_"Yeah... so Clay ordered Tig to take out Opie, but the night of Abel's homecoming from the hospital, Tig had left to do his job."_

"And then what happened?"

_"Well."_ Kip sighed. _"Tig didn't kill Opie that night, he accidently killed Opie's wife Donna."_

"Accidently?!" she looked at him incredulously. "Kip, that was pre-meditated. What? It's an accident because he didn't get the guy he wanted?"

_"Well..."_

"And if he would have killed Opie, like the original plan... then the hit would have been justified?"

_"Sis... this is why I say it's completely off the record."_

"Damn it, Kip." she shook her head.

_"Let me finish."_

"As you were..."

_"Okay... after Tig killed Donna we found out that, Hefner's mistress identified Bobby as the shooter, so Bobby went to jail."_ he paused. _"Look, Carly... the reason why I'm telling you this, is because Tig is a loose cannon and you should never get involved with him."_

"Kip, you didn't have to tell me all of that incriminating information... just to tell me that Tig's a loose cannon."

_"If Tig has a 'thing' for you, then yes, I will tell you anything you need to hear."_

"I really, really, really... wish you hadn't."

_"Carly, I love you and I don't want Tig to hurt you, because I'm unable to stop him."_

She nodded. "Okay... thank you for the heads up, Little Brother."

_"You're welcome."_

"All of that info that's marinating in my brain... is totally off the record."

_"Good."_ he nodded. _"One more thing..."_

"Oh boy." she shook her head. "What now?"

_"No, it's not what you think... you need to watch out for Agent Stahl. She's a ruthless, manipulative bitch."_

Carly nodded. "Okay... I'll be careful."

Five minutes later, Jax walked into the room, and said "Sorry for keeping you waiting."

"It's fine... is everything okay?"

"Yeah." he paused. "So, would you like to go see where you'll be staying?"

"Sure." she nodded, then they walked out of the clubhouse.

As they walked up to Jax's bike, Jax tapped Carly on the shoulder, and said "Wait here for a second." she nodded, then watched Jax go into the office. Seconds later, Carly turned around and saw Kip, sitting on Jax's motorcycle. She gave him a 'what-are-you-doing?' look.

_"You know."_ Kip started. _"We have a rule."_

"Which is?"

_"A man should never sit on another man's bike."_

"Then why are you?"

_"Technically, I'm floating... but I never got to sit on it when I was alive."_ he paused. _"Not that I would sit on Jax's bike, he would have kicked my ass."_ Carly giggled a little as Kip looked up. _"Uh-oh... here comes Tig."_

Carly turned around and Tig was standing in front of her with a goofy grin. "Hey Carly."

"Uh... hi."

"I'm sorry about Sack... he was a good guy."

She nodded. "Yes, he was."

"So, you're staying with Jax, huh?"

"That's the plan."

"But why at Jax's place?"

"He offered."

"You can stay at the clubhouse with all of us."

"Um..." she started, but Jax walked up to them.

_"Oh boy."_ Kip shook his head. _"This could get ugly."_

"What's going on?" Jax asked, standing extremely close to Carly.

"Well." she started. "Tig offered me to stay at the clubhouse."

"Yep, I did." Tig nodded, with a smirk.

Jax got into his face. "I already told you... she's staying with me."

"But why?"

"Because I said so... she's not staying with you and she's not staying at the clubhouse." Jax paused. "Drop it."

_"If I know Tig... he's not gonna just drop it."_ Kip said, floating off of Jax's bike.

"Fine." Tig said, then glanced at Carly. "See you around, Beautiful." he smirked at Jax and walked back into the clubhouse.

Jax got on his bike and put on his helmet. "I'm sorry about him." he shook his head.

"It's okay."

He handed her the other helmet and she put it on. He smiled at her. "Let's just go, Babe." she nodded and got on behind him.

_"Carly."_ Kip started. _"I'm gonna keep an eye on Tig for a while."_ she slightly nodded, then wrapped her arms around Jax's waist as he turned on his bike and rode out of the parking lot.

----

Half Sack was sitting on the bar stool next to Tig, watching him take swigs of tequila. _"My sister will never be with you, Tig."_ he shook his head. _"Not if I can help it and I know for a fact... Jax isn't gonna let it happen."_

Bobby walked up to Tig and said "What's up with you?"

_"He's pissed because he can't have my sister."_ Half Sack laughed.

Tig took another swig. "It's Jax... he's cock-blocking."

"Who? Carly?"

"Yeah." Tig nodded. "She's beautiful."

"She is." Bobby agreed. "But... she's way out of your league, Brother."

_"Yes, she is."_ Half Sack nodded.

"What if she's not?"

Bobby laughed. "Face it, Tig... if Carly is on Jax's radar, that's one piece of ass you'll never have in your lifetime."

Half Sack glared at Bobby. _"My sister is not just a piece of ass, but he's right Tig... you'll never have her."_

Tig took one last swig, then slammed the bottle down. "You think so, Bobby?"

"Yep."

"Okay... we'll see about that." Tig told him, then he walked into his room and slammed the door.

"He's hopeless." Bobby chuckled, shaking his head.


	7. Hanging Out at the House

Chapter 7: Hanging Out at the House

Jax pulled up to his house ten minutes later, then parked his bike in the drive way, and shut it off. "Here we are."

"It's cute."

"Cute?"

Carly laughed as she got off his bike first. "I think it's cute."

Jax smiled and got off his bike too, then walked towards the front door. "Come on." she nodded and followed Jax into the house.

"This is nice." she said, looking around. "I like it."

Jax started walking through the house. "Kitchen, dining room, and livingroom is over there." he pointed, then walked down the hallway. "Here's three bedrooms, bathroom with a full shower, and a linen closet."

"Okay." she nodded.

"And in here." he opened one of the doors. "Is the master bedroom."

"Wow... it's huge."

Jax nodded. "There's a big walk-in closet and in the bathroom." he paused. "There's a shower and a bathtub." Carly started to giggle. "What?" he asked innocently.

"It's just that... you sound like you're trying to sell it or something."

Jax laughed and pulled Carly into his arms. "Only to you, Babe."

As Jax was about to kiss Carly, her phone rang. She pulled away and said "I gotta... take this." Jax nodded and sat down on the bed, as Carly took out the phone out of her pocket and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you answer me a question?"

"Sure, Jeff... what's up?"

"Is there a reason why your boyfriend is threatening my wife?!" he paused. "I will kill him, Carly... if he does it again."

She leaned up against the dresser and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry... it's my fault."

"Why?"

"I asked Amy to put the girls on a plane to over here."

"Okay... why?"

"It's a long story and Kevin is no longer my boyfriend."

"So, you finally came to your senses?"

"I guess you can say that, but he also threatened to kill me, bury me next to Ryan." a few tears fell down her cheeks. "And take off with Lily."

"That's it, Carly... he is fuckin' dead!"

"Look." she paused. "Me and the girls will be safe here for a while, so can you keep an eye on him, and let me know if he makes a move?"

"Okay... I'll put two undercovers to watch him."

"Thank you, Jeff."

"You just be careful, Carly... I'll check on this piece of shit and give you a call later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, Spencer." he told her, then she hung up her phone, and put it in her pocket.

Jax walked up to Carly, grabbed her hands, and pulled her towards the bed. He looked up at her and wiped the tears from her face with his thumb. "You okay?"

"I don't know... it's just." she paused. "I don't know what I'd do if he took my daughter. I just..." she trailed off.

"Look, he'll have to get through the club and mainly get through me to get to you and the girls. I promise... that asshole won't come anywhere near you guys." he placed his hands on her hips. "Do you trust me?" she nodded. "Okay, Babe, I won't let anything happen to you." seconds later, Jax looked down. "After I find my son, then everything can go back to normal." he paused to look back up at Carly. "But even though I'm trying to find him and all of that is going on." he paused again. "I still... will protect you and keep you safe."

Carly nodded, then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"It's no problem... also, you and the girls can stay here as long as you need to."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Babe." he nodded.

Carly smiled, then leaned down and kissed Jax. A few seconds after that, Jax pulled off her shirt, then his, and pulled Carly on top of him. Within minutes, all of their clothes were off, then Jax suddenly stopped. "What?" she asked.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." she nodded with a grin. Jax started kissing her neck, then they went at it for the next couple of hours. After that, they were laying in each other's arms.

As Carly was playing with Jax's hair, he asked "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"How did your husband commit suicide? I mean... how can something drive him to it, when he had you and your daughter to live for?"

"Well." she started. "Ryan was a firefighter and the morning of nine- eleven, he didn't go into the south tower to save his best friend- his fellow firefighter."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah... Ryan and Jack has been friends since they were in the fifth grade." she paused. "So, Ryan lost his best friend after the building fell and he never forgave himself. Then while I was pregnant with Lily, he cheated on me with a couple of strippers."

"Really?"

"Yep... so from what happened on nine - eleven and cheating on me." she paused, as Jax felt a tear fall on his shoulder. "All that guilt built up, eating him inside and out so..."

"Hey." he interrupted her. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

"It's okay, Jax." he nodded. "Ryan jumped out of a ten story building, killing himself on impact." Jax's jaw dropped. "According to the autopsy, Ryan had alcohol and all these different pills in his system." she paused. "Two weeks later, Lily was born."

"Wow, Carly, I'm sorry." she slightly nodded. "I kinda know how you feel."

"What do you mean?"

"My mother Gemma... told me not too long ago that my father could have committed suicide." he paused. "In nineteen ninety, my little brother Tommy died of the family flaw. He had a congenital heart defect."

"Oh no."

"Yeah and after Tommy died, three years later, I guess my father was lost and he just gave up." Jax pulled Carly closer to him and wrapped his arms around her tighter. "From what Gemma told me, he pulled right out in front of a semi, and he was dragged... I don't even know how many feet."

"Oh my God." Carly whispered.

"He... uh, died two days later from his injuries."

"Wow, Jax... I had no idea. That must have been hard for you."

He nodded. "It was, then Gemma married Clay."

"Oh."

Jax looked into Carly's eyes and said "Do you think you could marry someone else? After you lost your husband?"

"Um..." she started. "Well."

"Seriously... could you marry someone else?"

Carly sat up and wrapped the sheet over her chest. "This is the way I see it." she paused to think. "Yes, I loved Ryan and he'll always have a piece of my heart and everytime I look at Lily, I will never forget about him, but even though he's not here... I know he'd want me to be happy and live my life." she paused. "I mean, I'd want him to do the same if our roles were reversed."

Jax nodded. "Did Kevin make you happy?"

"At first... then he started sneaking around and doing stupid shit." she shrugged. "He just changed and not for the better either. I wanted to leave him so many times, but he wouldn't let me."

"And now?"

"All my friends are in New York, but I don't think I could go back... unless Kevin was locked up."

"Or dead?" she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. "Look, Babe... if you want me to take care of him, then I will." he paused. "After that, you'd never have to worry about him again." he shook his head. "Nobody would have to know." Carly just nodded, then Jax looked over at his clock. "We better get going, so we can get the girls on time."

"Okay."

Jax leaned over and gave her a kiss, then got out of the bed, grabbed his clothes, and went into the bathroom. Carly quickly got dressed, then sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Jax.

_"What's that smell?"_ she heard a few seconds later.

Carly got startled and whispered. "Quit that, Kip."

_"What's that smell?"_ he asked again.

"Well..." she said, with a cheesy grin plastered on her face.

_"Ugh... God!"_ he made a disgusted face. _"Carly, I don't even want to picture that. Not while I was alive, not now, or in the afterlife. Ever."_

She shrugged. "Hey, you asked."

He shook his head. _"Anyway... since you'll be hanging around Jax."_ he made another face and Carly frowned. _"And you'll be safe... I'm gonna lay low, but I'll be watching you."_ he paused. _"Some of the time."_

"Why?"

_"Well, unless you want Jax to think you're some kind of wack job, talking to yourself."_

"Oh right... okay."

_"Just holler if you need me and I'll be there."_ she nodded, then Kip disappeared.

"What did I get myself into." she whispered to herself. "This is not going to end well, if Jax finds out what I am."


	8. Off to the Airport

Chapter 8: Off to the Airport

Jax walked out of the bathroom five minutes later. He put his shoes on, then his cut, and said "Ready?" she looked up at him and nodded. "You okay?"

"Uh... yeah." she looked away. "Is it okay, if we stop some where? So I can get the girls a few things?"

He nodded. "It's fine." he walked up to her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Okay." he grabbed her hand. "Let's go." then they left the house, got on the bike, and Jax rode off.

A little bit later, Jax pulled into the shop and parked his bike with the others. "Um..." Carly started, then Jax laughed as they got off his bike. "What are we doing here?" she asked.

"I don't think I can fit three people on my bike."

"Oh... we're taking my car?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay." she nodded, then they got in the car, and Jax drove off to the Sacramento Airport. A few minutes later, Carly spoke. "Jax?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking me to pick up the girls."

He held her hand and said "No problem, Babe." a minute after that, his phone rang. He let go of Carly to took the phone out of his pocket. "Hang on a second." she nodded, then Jax pushed the talk button. "Hello?"

"I'm leaving you, Jax."

"Tara?"

"Yes... it's me. I'm over at LAX ready to get on a plane back to Chicago." she paused. "I mean, Kohn isn't gonna bother me anymore, so I don't need to worry about him."

"Wait..."

"No." she cut him off. "Let me finish... I'm sorry for not protecting Abel like I should have and I'm sorry for not stopping Gemma when she went after Zobelle's daughter."

"Tara, it's not your fault."

"I feel like it's my fault... and I'm sorry I didn't do anything to stop any of it." she paused for a few seconds. "Have you heard from Gemma yet or at all?"

"No."

"Oh, I'm sure Gemma is fine... well, I'm sorry, Jax." she paused to take a deep breath. "I just can't be here. I wish you all the best and I hope to God, you get Abel home safely."

"I will get him back, Tara, but you don't have to leave... again."

"Yes, I do... goodbye, Jax."

"Um... goodbye." he said, then he hung up his phone and dropped it in his lap. A few minutes later, Jax laced his fingers with Carly's and he smiled at her.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yep, I'm fine." she smiled back, then looked out the window. After ten minutes of silence, Jax spoke. "So... how old is Rachel?"

"She's sixteen."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, I mean... she's a good kid, she stays in school, and she doesn't get into trouble." she paused. "And she helps me with Lily all the time."

Jax nodded. "And you said that you're her guardian?"

"Yeah... Ryan and Rachel's parent's died when she was seven. They had no other family members, so Ryan got custody of her, and now that he's gone... the custody of Rachel went to me."

"Okay, so what's gonna happen when she turns eighteen? Do you think she'll leave?"

"I'm not sure... I'll have to talk to her about that. I mean, if she wants to stay with me after the guardianship has ended, then I'd let her stay." she paused. "But if she doesn't want to, then that's fine too."

Jax nodded. "Just wondering."

Forty five minutes later, Jax and Carly pulled up to the airport and parked the car in the garage. Both of them walked over to the security and waited. Ten minutes later, Carly saw a crowd of people walking towards them, and tapped Jax on his arm. "I think their plane landed."

Jax smiled and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Do you always look this cute when you're excited about something?"

"Um... I guess."

"Hold on." he pulled out his cell phone and took a picture. "Perfect." she giggled and playfully rolled her eyes as Jax put his phone back into his pocket.

Seconds later, Carly heard "Mommy! Mommy!" she turned around and saw Lily running up to her.

"Lily!" Rachel yelled. "Wait for me!"

Carly picked Lily up and hugged her. "I missed you, Baby Girl."

"I missed you too, Mommy."

As they broke from the hug, Rachel walked up to them. "She's a quick one."

Carly laughed and gave Rachel a hug with her free arm. "How was the flight?"

"Too long for my taste and it was very uncomfortable... sitting in one spot for so many hours." they broke from the hug, then Rachel shook her head. "I don't want to fly on a plane... anymore."

"Okay." Carly nodded, then Jax slowly walked up to them.

"Who's he?" asked Rachel, checking out his leather vest.

"Girls." Carly started. "I want you to meet my brother's good friend and..."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Um..." she glanced at Jax and saw him with a huge grin on his face, then looked back at Rachel. "No, he's not my boyfriend."

"Well... he should be."

Carly just shook her head as Jax chuckled. "Anyway... this is Jax."

"Hi." Lily said, with a little wave, making him smile.

"Jax, these are my girls... Lily and Rachel."

"Actually, Carly is my sister-in-law... but close enough." Rachel smiled.

"Hello, girls." he nodded. "Have either of you two been to California?"

"No." both of them said at the same time.

"Okay, well... I think you'll like it here."

Lily looked at Carly. "Mommy, can we go to the beach?"

Before she could open her mouth to answer, Jax said "I'll take you and if it's okay with Mommy... we can go on my motorcycle."

"Whoa..." Carly started. "Wait-a-minute."

"You have a motorcycle?" Rachel asked, cutting Carly off.

"Yep." he nodded.

"What kind?"

"It's a custom Harley Dyna."

"Okay, Dude... you just went into my cool book."

Carly laughed and said "We'll talk about the motorcyle rides later... let's go get your luggage and go home."

Rachel gave her a funny look. "Home?"

Carly saw the big smirk on Jax's face, then shook her head. "I meant... over at Jax's place." both Rachel and Jax chuckled as Carly turned bright red. "Oh, come on."

"Whatever you say, Babe." Jax said, as they were walking to the baggage claim.

While Jax was over on the phone; Carly, Lily, and Rachel were standing in front of the carousel. "So." Rachel started. "Are you gonna tell me why we're here?"

"Yeah, but not in front of Lily."

"It's because of K-E-V-I-N, isn't it?" Carly nodded, then Rachel looked into her eyes. "Don't make us go back."

"Rachel?"

"Please?" Carly noticed Rachel's eyes welling up. "I never really asked you for anything since my brother died." a tear fell down Rachel's cheek. "But please... don't make me go back there."

Carly pulled Rachel into her arms and gave her a hug. "Okay, Rach... whatever you want, we'll stay here." after a minute, Rachel nodded and let of her. "Listen to me." Carly started. "We're safe here, okay? Jax and all of his friends, but mostly Jax, isn't going to let anything happen to us."

Rachel wiped her face and said "Okay."

Carly quickly covered Lily's ears and whispered "Do not let anyone here know... that I'm a cop or we will have to leave, and I really don't want to leave." she paused. "I want to stay for at least... a while."

"Okay." she nodded. "I won't."

Carly nodded and let go of Lily's ears, then said "Because nobody knows."

Rachel waved her arms up. "I know nothing."

"Atta girl." Carly smiled.

Five minutes later, Jax walked back over to the girls as Carly grabbed the last suitcase. "Is that everything?"

Rachel nodded. "Yep."

Jax grabbed the luggage and said "Let's go." then they walked to the parking garage and Jax put everything in the trunk, while the girls got in the car. Seconds later, he drove off, heading back to Charming. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke. "Carly?"

"Yes?"

"We can go to a Wal-Mart, if you still need to go."

"Okay." she nodded. "That's fine, because I Lily needs a new booster seat."

"Oh yeah." Rachel laughed. "I left it in Amy's car."

"Nice, Rach." Carly laughed as she held Jax's hand, then smiled at him.


	9. Stay in Charming

Chapter 9: Stay in Charming

Clay walked into the Chapel and saw Tig smoking a cigarette at the table. "Why do you look like you lost your puppy?" Clay asked, as he sat down in his chair.

"It's nothing, Man." Tig shook his head.

_"Go ahead, Tig, tell our club president that you want to get into my sisters pants."_ Half Sack said, as he stood between them.

"Even after all the weird and crazy shit I have done, do you think I could change?"

Half Sack scofffed. _"No way in hell, Tig."_

Clay gave him a crazy look. "Where's all this coming from?"

"I don't know, I'm just thinking out loud."

_"No, Clay... Tig's still pouting."_ Half Sack laughed.

"Are you going soft on me?"

"No, Clay, it's just... Carly."

"Okay." he nodded, not knowing where he was going with this. "What about her?"

"I don't know." Tig paused. "Aside from her being beautiful, there's something about her that draws me to her."

_"It's not gonna happen."_ Half Sack shook his head.

Clay chuckled and stood up. "Look, whatever this is you have for Carly, it will pass. You're my brother and I love you, but Sack's intentions for risking his life, trying to save my grandson... means a lot." Clay paused. "I'm obligated to protect Carly and her family from anything and everything... including you." Tig's jaw slightly dropped. "Only because I know how you are with women and Carly's one woman, I won't let you break."

Tig nodded and looked down at the table. "I hear you, Brother."

"Okay." Clay nodded, then walked out of the Chapel.

_"Wow, Tig."_ Half Sack shook his head again. _"Not even Clay likes the idea of you with my sister."_ Tig put out his cigarette out, stood up, and started to walk out. _"You might as well give it up!"_ Half Sack yelled, as he was laughing.

----

Jax pulled up to the house after spending two and a half hours shopping with Carly and the girls. He turned off the car and put the keys into his pocket.

"Carly." Rachel started. "Lily's asleep."

"Okay... I'll get her."

"No, I'll get her."

Carly smiled. "Okay, Jax." then he carefully took her out of the booster seat and carried her into the house with Carly and Rachel behind him.

"So, where do we sleep?" Rachel asked, looking around. "On the couch?"

"No." Jax shook his head. "You can sleep in your room."

"My room?"

"Yep." Jax said, as he opened one of the doors and they walked in. There was a full size bed and a few dressers.

"Um... all of this wasn't here before." said Carly. "It was empty."

"I had the guys fix the rooms with some stuff for the girls."

"That's why you were on the phone at the airport?" he nodded. "Wow... thank you."

"No problem." then he looked at Rachel. "Enjoy your room... maybe tomorrow, we can hook up a flat screen in here."

"Oooh." her eyes widened. "With TiVo?"

Jax nodded. "If that's what you want."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." he smiled, then looked at Carly. "Follow me."

"Okay." she said, then followed Jax into the next room.

"And.. this will be Lily's room." he told her as he laid Lily on the bed and covering her up.

"Jax... she loves Tinkerbell. How'd you know?"

"I saw her little backpack she was carrying, so I figured she liked it."

Carly nodded, then jumped into Jax's arms, giving him a hug. "Thank you, Jax... I mean, you didn't have to do any of this."

He backed up to look at her. "I know... but I wanted to."

"It really means a lot to me... thank you."

Jax gave her a kiss, then said "You're welcome, Babe."

Carly giggled, then said "Can you help me get the stuff out of the car?" he nodded, then they went outside. It took five trips, back and forth until they got everything in the house.

While Carly was going through some of the bags, Jax snapped his phone shut, and said "I'll be back." he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Chibs is on the way to pick me up, so I can go get my bike."

"Okay."

"Call if you need me."

"I will." he nodded, then walked over to the door. "Jax, wait..."

"Yeah?" he turned around.

"I just want to say... thank you, again. I mean, I appreciate all you've done for me and the girls, when you should be focusing on getting Abel back."

Jax sat down next to her. "Look... I know I should be out there trying to find him, but the truth is, I don't even know where to start. That son of a bitch took him on a boat from the marina so..." Jax looked down. "He could be anywhere and it's not like I'm not trying, we're keeping our ears and eyes open, waiting for that call when Cameron wants to make a deal... if he does." Carly heard Jax sniffle, then she pulled him into her arms, running her fingers through his hair. "You know... when Wendy told me she was pregnant, I hated her. I hated that she gave him a name and I bailed. I wasn't ready to become a father and during her pregnancy, she did a lot of crank, and Abel was born ten weeks premature." he paused. "And to top it all off, he inherited the family flaw."

"Really?"

He nodded. "After both his surgeries- fixing his heart and his stomach, he was in the NICU for a while. At first I didn't want to get attached, because I didn't know how long I'd be a father. I thought he wasn't gonna live through it." he paused. "But thankfully, he got stronger everyday and came out of it okay. The first time I held him, I fell in love with that little boy." Carly felt a few tear drops fall on her arm. "I have to get him back, Carly... I just have to."

Carly hugged him tighter and said "I know, Jax... and I'll help you anyway I can."

"We will." he paused to look Carly in her eyes. "Bring him home."

----

Rachel was about to go to bed, when she heard a motorcyle pull up. She walked out of her room and a few minutes later, heard a knock on the door. She opened it and saw a guy with the same kind of vest Jax had on. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Jax."

"Whoa, cool... I'm diggin' the accent. What's your name?"

"It's Chibs, Darlin."

"Okay." she opened the door to let him in. "I'm Rachel."

"Carly's sister-in-law?"

"The one and only." she smiled.

Chibs sat down on the couch. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Darlin." he nodded. "Where's Jacky Boy?"

"I'm guessing in the room with Carly." she paused. "Chibs... can I ask you a question?"

"Sure?"

"How serious are Carly and Jax? Or are they serious?"

"I'm not sure... why?"

"Just asking. I mean, anyone is better for her than Kevin."

Ten minutes later, Carly and Jax walked out of the room. Chibs stood up and said "Hello, Carly."

"Hey, Chibs."

"You ready, Jacky Boy?"

He nodded, then gave Carly a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." she nodded, then the guys left, and Carly walked into the room.

A few minutes later, she heard "You like him... don't you?"

She turned around and saw Rachel at the door. "I think I'm getting there."

"Why don't you want to tell him you're a cop?"

"I want to... I just don't know how or when."

"Why?"

"Well... he's a part of a motorcycle club and the members are not very cop friendly."

"Okay." Rachel nodded. "I remember... I know nothing and now, I'm going to bed."

"Wait a second."

"What's up?"

"Can we talk about why you don't want to go back to New York?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, but can we talk about it... later?"

"Sure." Carly smiled. "Goodnight."

"Night." Rachel told her, then shut the door and went into her room.

A few minutes later, Carly got up and checked the house to see if it was locked, then she checked on Lily, and went back into her room. _"So... the girls made it."_

She gasped. "Stop doing that."

_"Sorry."_ Kip laughed. _"I came to bring you some... news."_

"Wonderful." she said, sitting on the bed. "What is it?"

_"While I was keeping an eye on Tig, he's mentioned to Bobby and Clay that he... wants you."_

Carly made a face. "Really?"

_"Yeah."_ he nodded. _"But Bobby doesn't think it's going to happen and Clay won't let it happen."_

"Neither will Jax."

_"I know... anyway, I was in there while Lily was sleeping. She's beautiful, Carly."_

"Thanks."

_"She looks exactly like Ryan."_

Carly nodded. "I know... when I look at her, all I see is him."

_"Sis."_ he started. _"I've been thinking about some things and I'm going to give you a little advice."_

"Okay."

_"I think you should quit your job and stay."_ he paused._ "Stay in Charming with Jax, become his old lady."_

"Old lady?"

_"Relax... it's not as bad as it sounds and it's not what you think."_

"Enlighten me, then."

_"When you become a steady girlfriend or wife with a member of the club, you're labeled as their old lady, and you belong with that member and that member only."_

"Oh... okay, I guess that makes sense."

_"I coulda had an old lady."_

"Really? Who?"

_"Her name was Cherry. I met her in Nevada, but she left with Happy so he could smuggle her out of California, because Agent Stahl was trying to make her rat on the club with all these charges Stahl had against her."_

"Does she know what happened to you?"

_"I'm not sure."_

"Oh." Carly nodded.

_"Look, I didn't get my chance with Cherry and I don't want you to lose this chance with Jax. He's a good guy and he protects what's his."_ Kip sighed. _"You should stay... whether you know it or not, you and Jax need each other."_

"Okay, Kip... I'll think about it and see what happens."

_"You also need to tell him you're a cop."_

"Not right now... I will, when the time is right."

_"Good."_ Kip nodded, then a few minutes later, they heard a motorcycle pulling up. _"That's my cue to exit... your soon to be boyfriend is home."_

"Ha-ha... smart ass."

He laughed. _"I'm gonna get going."_

"Bye... Little Brother." she told him, then he smiled, and disappeared. Carly chuckled, then took off her shoes, and got under the covers.


	10. The Bad Dream

Chapter 10: The Bad Dream

Jax walked into the room, ten minutes later, and Carly smiled. "Hey Babe." he said, shutting the door. "I locked up and checked on the girls."

"Okay." she nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem." he smiled, then took of his cut and put it over the chair, and took off his shoes.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah." he sat down next to her. "What's up?"

"Um." she started. "I don't know how long I'll be staying in Charming, but for now, it will be for a little while." she paused. "When you were on the phone at the airport, Rachel begged me not to go back to New York. I'm not sure if something happened or if Kevin did something to her, but she looked really scared, Jax."

"If he shows his face here, he's dead."

"Well, I still need to talk to her and find out what did happen."

"He's dead... either way."

Carly ran her fingers through his hair. "Would you relax? We have nothing to worry about, because he's not here right now."

Jax laid back on the bed and sighed. "Okay, okay."

"So, you really don't mind... me and the girls staying here?"

He half way sat up. "I told you, Babe, stay as long as you need to."

"Okay." she nodded, then Jax got up and went to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of plaid pajama bottoms, took off his jeans, and put the pajamas on. "Cute." she smiled.

Jax turned off the light and crawled into bed next to Carly. "Well." he started, wrapping his arms around her. "There's kids present... I can't walk around in my boxers."

She giggled. "Yep, you're right."

"Uh-huh."

"Hey, tomorrow.... I'm gonna take the girls to my grandma's house for a few hours."

"That's fine." he slightly nodded. "While you're gone, I'll get Happy, Juice, and Chibs over here to install those flatscreens and get TiVo for Rachel."

"Rachel will be your best friend... that's what we had back in New York."

"Well, now, she can have it here."

"One of these days... I need to get me a better up-to-date laptop."

"Me too." Jax chuckled, then buried his face in Carly's hair. "Goodnight, Babe."

"Night, Jax." then both of them fell asleep within twenty minutes.

----

Hours later, Jax suddenly woke up because he heard a noise. He lifted his head and saw Lily standing at the door. He glanced at his clock and read the time. _"3:50" _He quickly and carefully got out of the bed and walked up to her. "Are you okay?" she shook her head, then he kneeled down to her level. "What's wrong?"

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck. "I had a bad dream."

"Okay." he nodded.

"Can you read me a story? Mommy always does when I have bad dreams."

Jax lifted her up. "Sure, Doll." then he carried Lily into her room and set her on the bed. As he sat down next to her, she pulled out a book from under her pillow. "What's this?" he asked.

"Mommy reads me this one." she said, putting it in his lap." She told me that my daddy read it to me, when I was a baby."

"That's cool." Jax said, then turned on the lamp, looked at the book, and smiled. "Adventures of Frog and Toad." he kind of whispered. "My old man used to read this to me when I was your age."

"Old man?"

"My dad... he read it."

"Oh." Lily nodded. she paused, then Jax grabbed a pillow and placed it on the headboard, and scooted back to get comfortable. "Where is your daddy?" she asked, scooting closer to him and laying her head on his chest.

"He got really hurt and he's..."

"Up in Heaven?"

"Uh-huh."

"Mommy told me that my daddy is in Heaven." she paused. "Maybe, your daddy is taking care of my daddy and they're playing checkers."

"Yeah, maybe." Jax nodded with a little laugh, then as Lily placed her tiny arm over his stomach, in that moment, he fell in love with that little girl. The same way he fell in love with Abel, the first time he held him. Jax grabbed Lily's blanket and covered her up, then opened the first page of the book. "Here we go."

"Okay." she slightly nodded. "Jax?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my best pal."

He kissed Lily on the top of her head. "So are you." he paused to look down at the book and started to read. "Frog knocked at Toad's door. 'Toad, wake up!' he cried..."

----

Rachel walked into Carly's room and tapped her on the leg. Seconds later, Carly fluttered her eyes and yawned. "Rachel?"

"Yep."

"What time is it?"

"Eight thirty."

"Oh." Carly looked around. "Where's Jax?"

"I'll show you."

"What?"

"Come on, you gotta see this." Carly got up and followed Rachel into Lily's room. She saw Lily laying on Jax's chest, looking snug, and Jax had a book sitting on his lap- both sound asleep. "Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Rachel whispered.

Carly nodded. "It's... adorable."

"I took some cute pictures for you."

"Gee... thanks."

"Carly, you should totally be with this guy. I mean, how long did it take Lily to like Kevin?"

"About six months, maybe more."

"And it took one night... for this." Carly nodded, then saw the book Jax had, and smiled. "I totally approve and obviously Lily does too." Rachel paused. "All you need to do is... become his woman."

"Give it time, Rach." Carly chuckled. "Yes, I do like him, I can't deny that." she paused and shook her head. "God! That sounds so sixth grade... but anyway, I can't just say 'hey I want to be your girlfriend' after two days."

"Sure you can, Babe." Jax smiled.

"Ha-ha, you are so... busted!" Rachel laughed.

Jax opened his eyes. "Good morning."

"Morning." Carly nodded, then sat down on the bed.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Rachel laughed some more, then walked out.

"Brat! She set me up." Carly playfully rolled her eyes. "So, it looks like... Lily had a bad dream."

"Yeah." Jax nodded. "She wanted to me to read her this book, so I did."

"And you fell asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the both of you look..."

"Adorable?"

"Yeah." she smiled.

Jax covered Lily a little better with her blanket, then said "So, what do you say, Babe?"

"About what?"

He gave her a 'are-you-kidding-me' look, then reached over, grabbed her arm, pulling her on the other side of him. "You know what."

"Do I?"

"Uh-huh." he nodded.

"Okay." she paused. "Can you give me a little time?"

Jax gave her a kiss on the top of her head, then said "Sure, Babe... take all the time you need." he ran his fingers through Lily's hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm one hundred and fifty percent sure."

Carly snuggled her face in the crook of Jax's neck and said "Okay."

A few minutes later, both of them heard "Smile!" followed by a flash of light, then both of them opened their eyes. "This is cute... I should totally make an eight-by-ten."

"Go ahead and make me a copy." Jax smiled.

"Done." Rachel nodded, then looked at Carly. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

"We're gonna go to my grandma's house for a while, so get dressed."

"Okay... give me fifteen minutes." then Rachel walked out of the room.

"So, Babe, what can we do... in fifteen minutes?" he said, with his eyebrow raised.

Carly laughed, then smacked his chest. "Jax! Really?" he shrugged his shoulders and she shook her head. "Uh... not right now, there's kids present, remember?"

"Fine then." he smirked. "You're all mine later."

She playfully rolled her eyes and tapped Lily on her leg. "Wake up, Baby Girl."

"Mommy." she whined. "I don't wanna."

"You have to."

"Why?" she asked, followed by a yawn.

"Because." Carly got off the bed. "We're visiting your great grandma."

Lily sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Is Jax going?"

"No." she shook her head.

"Why?"

"Because, Doll... I gotta stay to get the TV's and install them."

Lily looked at Jax with the saddest puppy dog face. "But I want you to come with me."

Carly opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Jax scooted closer to Lily and said "Okay, if you want me to go with you, then I will."

"Yay!" Lily cheered, then gave Jax a hug, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck.

_"Oh my God!"_ Carly thought to herself, then said "Um... Baby Girl, I'm gonna go pick out an outfit for you." then she quickly walked out of Lily's room and went into hers, leaning against the door, and taking deep breaths. A minute later, she frantically looked for her badge. Once Carly found it, she put it into her box of tampons, and shoved in the bottom of her suitcase.


	11. He's Wrapped Around Her Finger

Chapter 11: He's Wrapped Around Her Finger

A few minutes later, Carly opened Kip's box of things, and she pulled out his cut. She sat down on the bed as tears were falling down her cheek. Seconds after that, Jax walked in the room. "Carly, are you.." he paused as she looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Um... here." she started. "Take Kip's cut, before I forget."

Jax kneeled down in front of her. "I will, but are you okay?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "I just miss him so much, he was my baby brother."

"Babe, we all miss him."

Carly wiped her face. "I know... I just." she trailed off.

"You're not going through this alone. I'm here for you."

She gave him a weak smiled, then said "I know... thank you."

"You're welcome, Babe."

A few minutes later, Lily walked into the room. "Mommy, I need my clothes."

Carly laughed as Jax got out of the way, sitting on the bed. "Sorry, Baby Girl." she opened up a suitcase and grabbed an outfit. "Here you go... have Aunt Rachel help you with them."

"Okay." Lily said, then looked at Jax. "Are you still coming with us?"

"You bet." he smiled at her, then she giggled, and ran out the room.

"Wow, Jax... she really likes you." Carly paused. "I mean, it usually takes Lily a while for her to like someone."

"What can I say? It's a gift." he smirked.

Carly playfully rolled her eyes. "Let's get ready so we can go."

----

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Baby Girl?"

"Why is Jax behind us?"

"Because he's gonna visit for a little while, then he has to meet the guys to get you and Rachel TV's."

"Can I go with him?"

"I don't know, Lily." she paused. "After we visit Grandma, we'll go..."

"Home?"

"Yes, Lily." she nodded. "Jax's place is gonna be our home for a little while."

"It should be... forever." Rachel added.

"Yeah, Mommy."

"You girls are silly." Carly laughed, then pulled up to Irene's house as Jax was parking his bike. She pulled out her phone and quickly sent a text to Irene. _"I have a SAMCRO member with me. Please do not mention I'm a cop."_

_"You got it."_ Irene replied.

As Carly put her phone away, Lily and Rachel got out of the car. Lily walked up to Jax and lifted her arms. He smiled and lifted her up, then she rested her head on his shoulder. Carly looked over and said "Lily, you can walk."

"Mommy." she whined.

"No, it's okay." Jax nodded. "I got her."

"No... she's got you, wrapped around her tiny little finger." Carly laughed.

Jax nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Come on." she said, then they walked up to the front door, and she knocked.

Irene opened it a few seconda later and said "Hey there."

"Hey Grandma." Carly smiled. "This is my sister-in-law Rachel, this is Lily, and my Jax." she paused. "I mean, this is Jax." Rachel giggled, Lily wrapped her arms tighter around Jax's neck, and he smirked as Carly was shaking her head.

"Okay." Irene nodded. "Come in." they walked in and sat down on the couch. "So, when is Kip's funeral?"

"I'm not sure, but in a few days." Carly shrugged. "I'll let you know."

Jax excused himself an hour and a half later. Lily wouldn't let go and after a few promises Jax made her, she finally let go of him. The rest of the time they were visiting with Irene, Lily was not a happy camper.

----

"So, how's everything with you and Carly?" Juice asked as he was hooking up the wires to Rachel's TV.

"It's cool." Jax nodded. "So is Rachel and Lily."

"Yeah?"

"Lily's adorable... and she has me wrapped around her finger."

Juice nodded, then Chibs walked into the room. "I took out Lily's TV out of the box and Happy took out Rachel's."

"Okay." Juice nodded again. "I'll hook them up in a minute."

"I need a beer." Chibs laughed, then went out to the kitchen.

"So." Juice started. "Having you wrapped around Lily's finger... what if they go back to New York?"

"Carly won't."

"But what if there's a slight chance that she will?"

Jax started to think. "I'll have to do whatever I can to keep her here."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what." Jax nodded, then gave him a funny look. "Is there something I should know?"

"Nah... I was just wondering." Juice paused. "You two look good together."

"Thanks... after we get Abel, then everything can go back to normal."

"Has Cameron made any contact?"

"No."

Juice nodded. "We'll find him, Jax."

"I know."

Happy and Chibs walked into the room, with beers in hand, and Chibs said "Jacky Boy, you need to keep an eye on Tig."

"For what?"

"He digs Carly." Happy said, taking a sip.

"I'm not worried about him." Jax shook his head."He's got no chance with her anyway, but thanks for the heads up."

"There." Juice said, a few minutes later. "On to the next TV."

----

"What are we doing at the store?" Rachel asked, looking around.

"Getting you girls some clothes and snacks."

"Mommy, I thought we were going home."

"We are, Baby Girl... we just need a few things."

Lily looked up at Carly. "Can I get something for Jax?"

"Sure." she nodded, then looked at Rachel. "How much does she have on her card?"

Rachel took the cards out of her wallet and gave them to Carly. "She has over three fifty and I have over three twenty five."

"Okay." then Carly put the cards in her purse.

"Do we still get an allowance, even though we're here?"

"Yeah, Rachel... I need to find a bank and deposit some money into your accounts."

"Awesome."

"So, Lily." Carly started. "What do you want to buy for Jax?"

She started to think. "I don't know, but I'll know when I see it."

Carly laughed. "Okay, Baby Girl."

Rachel took Lily out of the cart and said "Come on, Squirt... let's go look around."

"Okay." Lily nodded.

"Girls... I'll be over in the clothes section." Carly told them, before they walked away.

_"Psst!"_

Carly jumped, then whispered "Kip, must you do that everytime you appear in my presence?"

_"If that's what it takes to get your attention... then yes."_

She shook her head. "What's up?" she pulled out her phone and put it to her ear, Kip gave her a funny look. "What? I don't want people to think I'm talking myself."

_"But technically, you are."_

"You know what I mean, Smart Ass."

Kip laughed, then said _"I have a question."_ he paused._ "Why'd you freak out this morning?"_

"You saw that?"

_"I was kinda hiding or Lily would have seen me."_

"Oh." she nodded.

_"So why'd you freak out?"_

"I was watching how attached Lily's been getting since they met and that doesn't normally happen with her. I think Jax is attached to her as well, so I freaked out and hid my badge." Kip just nodded. "What if Lily gets so attached to Jax and everyone else, that when he finds out about me." she paused and shook her head. "It's just gonna break her heart."

_"And yours?"_

"What?"

_"Even though you're freaking out Lily getting so attached... Carly, you're falling for the Prince of Charming."_

She groaned. "But it's not going to be that easy."

_"No it's not, but once you tell him about you, then it will get easier."_

"But he may not forgive me... and that's what scares me."

_"Carly, everything will be okay."_

"I hope so." she nodded.

He looked over. _"I gotta jet, the girls are coming."_

"See ya."

_"Bye."_ he told her, then disappeared. Carly put her phone back into her pocket as the girls walked up to her.

"I found something, Mommy."

"You did?" Carly said, picking her up and putting her back into the cart. "What'd you get?"

"Lily had to have it." Rachel added.

"Look... Mommy." Lily opened her hand. "Will Jax like it?"

Carly nodded. "Baby, he's going to love it."


	12. The Long Lost Teller

Chapter 12: The Long Lost Teller

Juice finished fixing the last TV in the livingroom. "Done... finally." he looked over at Jax. "For all of this hard labor... that will be five hundred dollars."

Chibs busted up laughing "Yeah, right."

"I'm kidding, but is there anything else you need hooked up?"

Jax shook his head. "No... that's all, for now."

"For now?"

"Sure." he shrugged. "But I'll let you know, if I need some other shit hooked up."

A few minutes later, Happy walked in and snapped his phone shut. "I have to head off to Bakersfield to see my mother."

Jax nodded. "I hope she gets better."

"Thanks, Man." he gave Jax a man-hug and walked over to the door. "See ya." then he left.

Ten minutes later, Jax's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and said "Yeah?"

"It's Clay... get to the Chapel."

"We'll be right there." then Jax hung up. "Come on, we have a meeting in the Chapel." Chibs and Juice nodded, then they left to the clubhouse.

----

Carly pulled up to Jax's forty five minutes later and parked the car. "Okay, both of you... grab some bags."

"Fine." Rachel said, getting out of the car.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Baby Girl?"

"I'm not ready to give Jax his present yet."

"Why not?"

"I want to wrap it up pretty and surprise him."

Carly nodded. "Okay... hide it in a special place in your room, so Jax doesn't see it."

"Okay, Mommy." Lily giggled, then got out the car.

After they grabbed all of the bags, they headed to the door. Carly opened it and walked in, then stopped quickly in her tracks, when she saw a girl with blonde hair, sitting on the couch. "Excuse me." Carly started. "Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?"

"I'm so sorry." she stood up.

"Rachel... take Lily and all the bags into your room."

"Okay." she nodded, then her and Lily went into the room, and shut the door.

"Who are you?" Carly asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"My name is Kaitlin." she paused. "Kaitlin Teller and I'm looking for my father... John Teller."

"John Teller is your father?"

"Yes." she nodded. "My mother and John had a one night stand in Nevada and nine months later, here I am." she paused, to sit back down on the couch. "His name is on my birth certificate and I have some documents, plus some pictures of him and my mother together."

"Oh."

"So what's your name?"

"It's Carly." she said, sitting down.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Carly."

"Kaitlin..."

"Call me Katie."

"Okay, Katie... I don't mean to be rude, but what made you come here?"

"I had this feeling in my gut and I followed my heart, plus the last name 'Teller' is listed here in the phone book."

Carly nodded. "Oh."

"So where's my father? Do I have any other family?"

"I should let someone else tell you about John."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know that much about him, but you can talk to Jax."

"Who's Jax."

"If what you are saying is true... he'd be your half brother."

"Really?"

Carly nodded. "But he's not here at the moment."

"Okay, if you don't mind... I'd like to wait here for him and get some answers."

"Sure."

_"Carly!"_ she jumped a little bit. _"You're never gonna guess what I just heard."_ Kip saw a blonde girl on the couch. _"Who's she?"_

Carly glared at Kip for a second, then stood up. "Excuse me, Katie... I have to go out to my car."

"Okay." she nodded, then Carly walked outside.

As she walked over to the trunk, Kip was leaning on it, and said _"Who is that girl?"_

"From what she told me, she's John Teller's long lost daughter."

_"Seriously?"_

"I guess." Carly shrugged.

_"Wow, I didn't see that one coming."_ Kip chuckled. _"Anyways... guess what I heard."_

"What?"

_"Two major and important things."_

"Okay, would you just tell me, Kip."

_"I followed Agent Stahl in a confessional box at a church."_ Carly looked confused. _"Carly, she confessed to killing Cameron Hayes' son, Edmond, and framing Gemma."_ he paused. _"That's why Cameron took Abel... a son for a son." _he chuckled. _"The guilt of having Donna killed and now having Abel taken... is eating her up inside."_

"Okay." she nodded. "What's the other thing?"

_"Cameron is back in town."_

"With Abel?"

_"No, but he has him locked up in some kind of nursery surrounded by goons."_

"Where?"

_"You really wanna know?"_

"Yes, I asked... didn't I?"

_"Okay."_ he paused. _"Abel is in Alcatraz."_

"The prison?" Kip nodded. "Isn't it closed?"

_"Not right now... seeing as Cameron has it opened for this deal he's making with Clay and Jax."_

"I need a gun, I didn't bring it on the flight with me."

_"Carly, you'll need more than a gun... there's like ten to fifteen goons there, maybe more."_

"Kip, I would need SWAT for that many guys."

_"Not SWAT... SAMCRO."_

"I can't bring them into this, what if they get killed or get hurt or possibly arrested?"

_"Well, here's another option."_ he paused. _"I sneak you in, you snatch Abel, and bounce before anyone knows you were even there."_

"Kip, how will you sneak me in? No prisoner has ever escaped Alcatraz... what makes you think I can?"

_"Have you seen The Rock?"_

"That's just a movie."

_"Either way... I know this will work and that's why I'm, as you said... among the living, to help you bring Abel home."_

"Okay." Carly nodded. "So when is all this gonna go down?"

_"After my funeral. Cameron's giving the guys time to grieve for me, then after that, you sneak in, and grab Abel."_

"You make it sound so easy, but it's not... it's fuckin' Alcatraz." she leaned up against the car. "What if I don't make it?"

_"Sis... don't think like that. I'll be helping you the entire way."_ he paused. _"I believe in you."_

Carly nodded. "Okay."

_"I'm gonna jet and find out some other intell that might be useful for you."_

"Thanks for the heads up, Kip."

_"No problem... see ya."_ he told her, then disappeared.

A few minutes later, Jax pulled up on his bike. He got off of it and walked over to Carly. "Whatcha' doing out here, Babe?"

"Getting something out of my car, but I can't find it." she lied.

He saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Um... you have a visitor."

"Who?"

"Me and the girls walked into the house and a girl was sitting on the couch." Jax started to walk towards the door, but Carly grabbed his arm. "Wait."

"What?"

"Before you go in there, you should know why she's here and who she is."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yes." she nodded. "She's looking for her father and her name is Kaitlin Teller."

"Teller?" his eyes went wide.

"Apparently, both of you have the same father."

"She's fuckin' lying!" he yelled.

Carly put her arms up in defeat. "I'm just telling you what she told me... don't shoot the messenger."

Jax gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, Baby... there's just so much shit going on all at once."

She nodded, knowing what he was talking about. "It's okay... go talk to her and see what she wants."

"Okay." he nodded, kissing Carly on her neck, then he let go. "Come on." he grabbed her hand and started walking towards the house.

Both of them walked in and Carly said "Katie... this is Jax." she paused. "Jax... this is Katie." both of them stared at each other in awkward silence. "I'll let the both of you chat."

Jax glanced at Carly. "Where are you going?"

"In the room with the girls."

"Okay, Babe." he nodded, then as he sat down on the couch, Carly went into Rachel's room.


	13. I Know What my Heart is Telling me

Chapter 13: I Know What my Heart is Telling me

Rachel looked up at Carly with a big grin on her face. "I freakin' love Jax!"

She laughed. "Okay, why?"

"Look at my TV." Rachel pointed. "It's big and in HD with TiVo? All I know is... you two better be getting married."

"Yeah, Mommy." Lily nodded. "I know you loved Daddy, but Daddy would be happy you have Jax."

"You think so?"

"Yes, Mommy." Lily said, with a huge smile.

Carly nodded. "Well, slow down a little bit and let's see what happens."

"So." Rachel started. "Who's that intruder sitting on the couch?"

Carly sat down next to Lily on the bed. "She, Kaitlin... A.K.A Katie, says she's John Teller's daughter, which means she's Jax's half sister."

Rachel nodded. "I can believe it and they even look alike... the blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Tell me about it."

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know that Jax is my best pal?"

"He is?" Lily nodded. "That's awesome, Baby Girl." Carly smiled at her. "So both of you like your TV's?"

"I love mine." said Rachel, flipping through the channels. "We haven't went into Lily's room yet."

"Oh... okay." Carly stood up. "You girls hang out in here, I'll be in my room."

"Okay, Mommy." Lily giggled, then Carly walked out and went into her room. Her jaw dropped to the ground when she saw a huge flatscreen on the wall, a brand new laptop with a bow, and a dozen roses in a vase on the night stand.

----

Jax sat back on the couch, letting all of this information sink in. He looked through the documents and pictures that Katie showed him, but he didn't know what to say or how to feel about it all. He didn't even want to believe it. After ten minutes he finally spoke. "So... how old are you?"

"Twenty." he nodded. "Look, Jax... I didn't come here to start any trouble, it was never my intention. I just wanted to know who my father is and who my family is."

"Well, our little brother Tommy died from a heart defect in nineteen ninety and John Teller was killed by a semi in ninety three."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry to hear that." Jax just gave her a weak smile. "Is it just you, who I have left as family?"

"No... there's my step father Clay." he paused. "Plus my son Abel and my mother Gemma, but neither of them are here at the moment, and once Gemma finds out about you, she won't be happy about it." he paused again. "Let's just say... she's not gonna welcome you with open arms."

"I'm not expecting her to... I mean, it was a shock to me when I found out, I had a different father." Jax just nodded. "So, who is Carly to you?"

"A possible girlfriend, maybe."

"And those two girls?"

"The small one is her daughter, Lily and the older one is her sister-in-law, Rachel."

"Carly's married?"

Jax shook his head. "She was, but her husband died before Lily was born."

"How sad."

"Yep."

"How'd you two meet?"

"At the police station... she was trying to find out what happened to her brother."

"Oh." Katie nodded, then after a few minutes, she spoke "Did you know, when you talk about Carly, your voice and mood changes?" Jax looked confused and Katie rolled her eyes. "Jax, you're falling in love with her."

"How can you even know that?"

"I'm very observant... I mean, if I wanted to, I could go to college for criminal justice to become a profiler."

"Oh." he nodded.

"But I'm not."

"Why?"

"I said... if I wanted to, but college is not for me."

"Good to know." he nodded.

"So what's up with your vest?"

"It's called a 'cut' and I'm part of Sons of Anarchy Motorcyle Club, Redwood Original or SAMCRO."

"That's cool."

"We're all like famliy."

"It's good to have family around... but I don't."

"Don't say that."

"It's true." she nodded. "If I hadn't known you existed, then I'd have no family... everyone is gone."

"Oh." Jax nodded. "Sorry about that."

"Thanks... but now, you're the only family I got." Jax nodded again as Katie stood up. "It was nice meeting you." she put a card on the coffee table. "I'm gonna get going."

"Do you want me to give you a ride?"

"Nah, I'll be fine... bye Jax."

"Bye." he waved, then Katie left. Jax got up to lock the door, then walked into his room. He saw Carly on her laptop and smiled. "You like it?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you, Jax."

He sat down next to her. "You're welcome... did you like the flowers?"

She gave him a kiss, then said "Yes, red roses are my favorite."

"Good."

"So how was your talk with Katie?"

"Okay." he laid back on the bed. "She says I'm all she has, as far as family goes."

"She has no one?"

"Nope."

"Oh." Carly nodded.

"Did the girls like their TV's?"

Carly laughed. "Yeah and Rachel says she loves you."

Jax sat up a little bit and said "Does that mean... you love me too?" she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Jax got closer and rested his forehead on hers. "Do you?"

"Jax..." she whispered, then seconds later, the door opened. Carly moved away from him and looked up. "What's up, Rachel?"

"I just wanted to say... thank you so much, Jax for the TV. I love it."

"You're welcome." he smiled.

"What's Lily doing?" asked Carly.

"She's taking a nap on my bed."

"Okay." Carly nodded. "Are you gonna be in there with her?"

"Yep and thanks again, Jax."

"You're welcome, Rach."

She giggled, then said "Okay, as you were." then she walked out of the room and went into hers.

Jax laid back on the bed. "Cameron made contact with Clay."

"Really?"

"Yeah and hopefully, I'll get Abel back."

Carly smiled at him and rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "Jax, I have faith and I believe you'll bring Abel home."

"Thanks, Baby... that means a lot to me."

"And I'll do everything I can to help you." he smiled at her. "I mean, if anything ever happened to Lily..." she trailed off.

"Stop... I'm not gonna let anything happen to her, but if something did, then I'd be right there with you."

"No matter what?"

"I promise." he nodded. "No matter what."

Carly smiled, then five minutes later, she shut her laptop and put it on the other side of the bed. She turned on the TV and started channel surfing. "Wow... HD is looking pretty sexy on my TV."

"I had to get you the best one." he said, laying next to her.

All of a sudden, Carly's phone rang. She reached over to grab it and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Spencer?"

"Yeah, Jeff?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Jeff sighed. "Well, we lost track of Kevin and we're not sure of his whereabouts." Carly's eyes widened. "And Carly, I'm just calling to check on you to give you the heads up."

She slowly nodded. "Thank you, Jeff."

"I'll give you a call later and the three of you... be safe."

"I will." she paused. "Bye Jeff."

"Bye Spencer." he told her and she hung up her phone.

"Babe." Jax sat up. "What's wrong? Why are you shaking?"

"My best friend Jeff, doesn't know where Kevin is." a tear fell down her cheek. "He could be anywhere... in New York or here."

Jax wiped the tear from Carly's face with his thumb. "I told you... he's not gonna get to you. I will not let that happen."

"Okay." she nodded. "I just want Kevin to leave me the hell alone."

"I'll take care of it and then you'd never have to worry about him again."

"So you're gonna kill him?"

"If that's what it takes."

"Have you killed anyone before?"

"Honestly?" she nodded, then Jax looked down. "Yes, I have."

"Oh."

"I'm not proud of what I've done, but if someone threatens or tries to hurt anyone I care about." he looked back up at her. "Or love, then it's my duty to protect them and eliminate the problem." he reached up and moved the stray hairs away from her face. "So I'll do whatever it takes to protect you and the girls." she just nodded. "I'm not a bad guy, Babe."

"I didn't say you were... I'd say you have a good heart, doing what you think is best for everyone."

"Does it bother you that I've killed people?"

She shook her head, thinking to herself that she's killed some bad guys in the past. "No, Jax... it's not going to change how I think or feel about you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you've been good to me and good to my girls, not because I'm Kip's sister, it's because..."

"I'm falling in love with you?"

She looked at Jax with her eyes wide. "Y-you are?"

"I think so." he nodded. "And I know it's probably crazy, because I haven't known you that long, but I know what my heart is telling me."

"Oh, wow... Jax."

He put his finger up to her lips, then said "You don't have to say anything." she just nodded, then Jax stood up, and gave her a kiss. "I'll be in the shower, join me if you want." he smirked, then went into the bathroom.

Carly sat there taking a few deep breaths, then she got up to lock up the house, and check on the girls. She stood there in front of the bathroom door, debating if she wanted to go in there with Jax or not.


	14. A Simple Plan Gone Wrong

Chapter 14: A Simple Plan Gone Wrong

Tig was working on his bike when he looked up and saw a furious but familiar face walking towards him. He put down his tools and crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you doing here, Wendy?"

"I'm hearing from all over that Abel has been kidnapped." Tig slowly nodded. "Where's my son?"

"Cameron Hayes took him after he stabbed Sack and tied up Tara."

"Stabbed? Is he?" Tig nodded. "Oh no... where's Jax?"

"He's over at his other house with Sack's sister, Carly."

Wendy's eyes widened. "He had a sister?"

"Yeah, it was a shock to us all and she is beautiful... let me tell you."

"No, it's okay." she shook her head. "Why is Jax with her and not out finding our son?"

"We'll get him soon, okay? He gave us a call to meet him somewhere to make a deal."

"All right." she nodded. "Where's Gemma?"

He shrugged. "We don't know."

"So why exactly is Sack's sister with my husband?"

"Wendy." he sighed. "You two have been divorced for some time, let it go."

"I can't Tig... we have a son together and I still love him."

"Okay." he nodded. "I'll see what I can do, because Jax has told me to stay away from Carly, but I can't." he paused. "So, I'll get with her and you can have your ex husband back."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I have a plan... I'll call you when it's done."

"Thank you, Tig." she told him, then walked away. Tig shook his head and went back to his bike.

----

Carly stood there in front of the shower curtain, naked. She counted to three and slowly went inside the shower. She saw Jax rinsing the shampoo out of his hair and gazed at the tattoo covering his back.

When Jax turned around and wiped his face, he saw Carly in front of him with a smile. "Wow, Baby... you look sexier than the HD on your TV."

She giggled. "Um... thanks."

He grabbed Carly by her hips and pulled her closer to him, then started kissing, and nibbling on her neck. Within ten minutes, they were makin' some sweet sweet lovin'.

----

It was the morning of Kip's funeral, Carly was getting herself and the girls ready to meet Jax at the church. As she was putting on her knee high boots, Lily walked in with a sad face. "What's wrong, Baby Girl?"

"How come Jax isn't here?"

"He had to set things up for your Uncle Kip's funeral... we'll see him when we get there." Lily just nodded. "So have you decided when you're going to give Jax his present?"

"Not yet, Mommy."

"Okay, go finish getting dressed then we'll leave." Lily nodded again, then walked out of the room.

Carly finished fixing her hair, put on her make up, and walked out to the livingroom. She saw Rachel sitting on the couch, eating cereal, and watching TV. "You ready to go, Rach?"

"Yep." she said, turning off the TV and setting her empty bowl on the coffe table. "But for the record, I'm not a big fan of funerals."

"Me either." Carly shook her head. "The last one we went to was..."

"My brothers."

"Yeah... so hurry so we can go."

"Okie dokie." Rachel said, getting up off the couch.

Carly went into Lily's room and said "Lily?"

"Yes, Mommy?"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep." Lily said, then put on her shoes and walked out. "Ready, Aunt Rachel?"

"Sure am, Squirt." she smiled at her. "Let's go." then all three of them left the house and Carly drove to the church.

----

"Tig, what am I even doing in here?"

"Well, Wendy... it's simple. You still want to go ahead with that plan right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know." she looked around. "Someone's gonna think something's up, if they catch us in the mens bathroom, during the service."

"But you still want Jax, right? Well, I want Carly."

"Have you seen the way he was looking at her in there and it's like they're joined at the hip."

"That doesn't matter, we just have to get them apart after the funeral."

"And how are you gonna do that?"

"With this." Wendy saw the little glass bottle with liquid inside, in Tig's hand.

"What's that?"

"I spike Carly's punch and take her to my room when it's taken effect, then after Jax sees me and her together... he'll be all yours." Wendy looked unsure. "Do you want Jax or not?"

"Yes." she nodded. "I want my family back together."

"All right then, this is how we do it."

_"Tig, if I was alive... I would fuckin' kill you and drag you to hell, myself."_ Half Sack said, before he disappeared.

----

The service at the church and at the cemetery went pretty well, then as everyone was walking to their bikes or cars, Carly was still standing there, staring at Kip's casket. Seconds later, she felt a hand on her arm, followed by "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Tig." she nodded. "I'm fine."

_"Carly!"_ she looked up and saw Kip standing in front of her on the other side of his casket. _"Whatever he says, don't listen to him."_ she raised her eyebrow. _"Tig and Jax's ex wife is planning to drug you with something, so when Jax goes looking for you, he'd see you and Tig together."_

Carly slightly nodded, then looked over at Tig. "Where's Jax?"

"He's over there talking to Wendy."

_"It's part of their plan, Sis."_ he shook his head. _"Don't take any drinks from either of them or anyone."_

"Okay." she smiled at Kip, then glanced at Tig again. "If you don't mind, I'd like a few moments alone with my brother."

"Sure." Tig nodded, then he walked away to his motorcycle.

_"Carly, please be careful."_

"I will." she nodded, then Kip disappeared.

Five minutes later, out of the corner of Carly's eye, she saw Jax walking up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You okay, Babe?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine... where's the girls?"

"With Chibs and Juice, on the way to the clubhouse."

She nodded. "So who were you talking to?"

"The ex wife, Wendy... she wants me back."

"What about you? Do you want her back?"

Jax let her go, then spun her around to face him. "No... I want you. What me and Wendy had, that ship has sailed and it sunk. The only thing we have in common is Abel." he cupped Carly's face with his hands. "I want to be with you, Carly... you and the girls, then when we bring Abel home, it can just be the five of us." she nodded and gave Jax a kiss, then he smiled. "Come on, let's go, Babe."

"Okay." she grabbed his hand and they walked to her car.

"I'll meet you at the clubhouse."

"See you there." she nodded, got in, and drove off.

----

Jax pulled up and parked his bike, then walked over to Carly, who was waiting for him by the car. "Have you went in there yet?"

"No, I wanted to wait for you."

Jax gave her a hug. "Is something wrong?" he backed up to look at her. "I mean, we just buried your brother."

"I'm fine." she nodded. "Because I feel like Kip is here with me... somehow."

Jax kissed her on the nose, then said "Let's get inside." he grabbed her hand, then both of them walked into the clubhouse. Lily spotted Jax and ran up to him. "Hey Lily." he picked her up.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I love you, Jax... you're my best pal."

He kissed her on the side of her head. "I love you too, Lily."

Fifteen minutes later, Rachel walked up to Carly with a drink in her hand. "Hello... my wonderful sister-in-law."

"Yeah?" Carly gave her a funny look.

Rachel took a big gulp, then said "I was told that this drink is for you."

Carly's eyes widened. "Who'd you get it from?"

"The note by the bar." Rachel said, swaying back and forth. "It was... weird."

Carly smacked the drink out of her hand, then Rachel collapsed on the floor. "Oh my God!" she checked Rachel's eyes, but they were rolled in the back of her head. She checked her pulse but it was weak. "Wake up, Rachel... don't do this to me."

Juice noticed a few people crowding around, then as he got closer, he saw Rachel on the ground with Carly hovering over her. He quickly knelt down and asked "What happened?"

"She was drinking something and collapsed." she looked at him. "Juice, I have to get her to the hospital. Please watch Lily, like a hawk... just you and Chibs."

"We will." he said, picking up Rachel bridal style. "I'll get her to your car, you go find Jax."

She nodded, then looked around for Jax. When she found him, he was holding Lily, talking to Tig and Opie. "Jax..."

"Hey Carly." Tig started. "How are you doing?"

"Better than you." she told him, then Carly punched Tig in the face as hard as she could, knocking him on the ground.

As Tig was wincing in pain, Jax and Opie was in shock, then Jax said "What's going on, Babe?"

"Wow." Opie said, in awe.

She took Lily out of Jax's arms and had Chibs hold her. "You and Juice watch my daughter, please... like a hawk."

"Sure." he nodded.

"Where you going, Mommy?"

She death glared down at Tig. "Rachel doesn't feel good... she suddenly became sick." she looked back up at Lily. "You're gonna stay with Chibs and Juice for a while, so be good."

Lily wrapped her arms around Chibs' neck and said "Okay, Mommy."

She looked over at Jax. "Come on."

As she was pulling Jax out the door, he stopped. "What's going on?"

"Rachel drank something and fell on the floor. Juice has her in the car." he nodded, as he followed Carly, then both of them got into her car, and she looked at Juice. "Please take care of my daughter."

"I will, Carly... I promise." he nodded, then she gave him a weak smile, and she drove off to the hospital.


	15. Between a Huge Rock and a Hard Place

Chapter 15: Between a Huge Rock and a Hard Place

Carly was sitting in the waiting room, while the doctors were examining Rachel. Jax suddenly walked in with a cup of coffee and sat down next to her. "Here."

She took it from him. "Thank you."

"Have the doctors came in yet?" she shook her head. "What do you think it is?"

She looked down. "I'm not sure, but the doctors are running tests to find out."

He nodded. "I called Chibs... him and Juice took Lily back to the house."

"Okay."

"They're staying with her, until we get back." Carly slightly nodded, then took a sip of her coffee. She set it down on the little table next to her and rested her head on Jax's shoulder. He chuckled a little. "You have a mean right hook."

"Yeah."

"Why'd you hit him?" he asked. "I mean, I don't mind and sometimes he does deserve it."

"Um... he wants me." she paused. "But I do not want him."

"Well, if you wouldn't have hit him, then I would have." he wrapped his arms around her. "Nobody messes with my woman." she just smiled.

Ten minutes later, a doctor walked into the waiting room and said "Family for Rachel Spencer?" both Jax and Carly stood up, then before Carly could respond, the doctor spoke. "Is this man family?"

Without hesitation, Carly nodded. "Yes, he's my fiance'... Jax Teller."

"Okay." the doctor nodded, looking at his chart as Jax smirked. "I'm Dr. Malcolm... the attending on duty." he looked up at them. "Rachel ingested Rohipnol or GHB... which is also known as the date rape drug." Carly's jaw dropped. "Do you know how she got a hold of it or who gave it to her?"

Carly shook her head. "I have no clue... but how serious is it? How will it effect her in the future?"

"We immediately pumped her stomach and since we did it right away, there's a seventy-thirty chance she may not be able to carry a child to full term, because of the side effects of the drug."

"Oh no." Carly whispered.

"Had you waited to bring her in... her chances would have been slimmer or she wouldn't be able to carry a child at all." Carly looked over at Jax and he looked like he wanted to kill someone. "Now remember... the chances are seventy-thirty and it may change if she takes the right medication to help her when she gets older."

"Okay." Carly nodded.

"We're going to keep her for a few days for observation... and you can go in and see her if you want, she's resting."

"Thank you, Doctor." Jax nodded, then Dr. Malcolm walked out.

Jax turned to Carly, who had tears in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms for a hug. All Carly was thinking about was arresting Tig and throwing him in prison for the rest of his life, but that would blow it for her and Jax. Carly really hated the fact that she was stuck in between a huge rock and a hard place.

----

Carly waited till Jax went outside for a smoke break to get on her phone. She dialed the number and waited for it to be picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey David... it's me, Carly."

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"I need a massive and huge favor."

"Okay." he chuckled. "What do you need?"

----

Jax and Carly left the hospital around eight pm, because visiting hours were over, and walked into the house. "How is she?" Juice asked, muting the TV.

Carly glanced at Jax, then said "Rachel had an allergic reaction to what she was drinking."

"Will she be all right?" asked Chibs.

"She should be... the doctor's are keeping her for a few days." both Chibs and Juice nodded. "How's Lily?"

"She's asleep." said Juice. "We ordered a pizza and watched movies."

"Then she fell asleep." added Chibs.

"Thanks guys, so much for watching her."

"It's no problem, Carly." Juice smiled. "She's a great kid."

"Well, thank you both."

"You're welcome." Chibs said, giving her a hug, seconds later he let go of her. "We'll see you later."

"Bye guys."

"Bye Carly." Juice waved as she walked down the hallway and checked on Lily. She was sleeping like an angel, then Carly went into her room and pulled out her phone, then called Irene.

"Hello?"

"Hey Grandma."

"Hi, Carly... how's the girls?"

"Lily's good, but Rachel is in the hospital."

"Why?"

"She had an allergic reaction to something she drank and she'll be in there for a few days."

"Oh my goodness, Carly... I hope she's okay."

"She will be, Grandma." she paused and sighed. "Hey, I need a favor."

"There's something I need to do tomorrow, so I'll need to drop off Lily at your place, and I have no clue how long I'll be."

"Okay, that's fine... you go do what you have to do."

"Thanks, Grandma."

"You're welcome, Honey... see you tomorrow, bye."

"Okay, bye." then Carly hung up her phone and put it in her purse.

Jax walked into the room and shut the door. "The house is locked up." she nodded as he sat down next to her. "Are you okay, Babe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh... I just wanna go to bed."

"All right." he got up and turned off the light. "Be right back."

"Okay." she nodded, then he walked into the bathroom. Carly decided she wanted to have one last night with Jax, because after she goes to rescue Abel, then Jax will know she's not who he thinks she is. He'll find out she's detective and she knows he will not forgive her or probably will never want to see her again for lying to him and Carly loves Jax enough to let him go.

She took off all of her clothes and waited under the covers for him. He walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later and crawled into bed next to her. As he was putting his arms around her waist, he felt bare skin. "Hey." he felt around some more. "You're naked."

She giggled. "Yep... I am."

"Hmm." he paused. "I could get used to this." and for the next few hours, Carly showed Jax how much she loved him, with every ounce of passion she had in her.

After that, Carly was laying in Jax's arms, thinking about her possibly going back to New York or moving somewhere else. She got snapped out of her thoughts when Jax spoke. "I'm gonna be going out of town for a few days."

"Oh... where you going?"

"There's something I have to do in San Francisco."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I'll be fine... the guys are coming too." he sighed. "We're actually going, to make that deal with Cameron, so I can get Abel back."

She slightly nodded. "I know, you'll get him back... I have faith that you will."

"Thanks, Babe." he kissed her cheek. "After I bring him home... I have something to give you."

Carly's eyes widened. "W-what is it?"

He kissed the side of her neck. "It's just a little something I picked up... but you'll have to wait and see."

"Um... okay." she slightly nodded, as tears were falling down her face, and onto her pillow.

"Babe?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I... love you." he whispered.

"Jax..."

"No, you don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know that I _do_ love you."

"Okay." she slightly nodded again.

"Don't worry... I'll find out where Rachel got that drink from and I'll take care of it." he kissed her on her cheek, then said "Goodnight, Baby."

"Goodnight... Jax." then within fifteen to twenty minutes, they both fell asleep.


	16. The Point of No Return

Chapter 16: The Point of No Return

Carly woke up around seven thirty and reached over to cuddle with Jax, but felt nothing. She slowly sat up and saw that it was only her in the room. On the night stand, she saw a note and read it.

_"Hey Babe, _

_I left a little early to San Fran to do this deal and get Abel back home. When we do, I'll give you my surprise. I know you will love it and all you have to do is... say yes. Give Lily and Rachel a hug for me and we'll see you later tonight. _

_I love you- Jax"_

Carly shook her head, trying not to cry. As she was writing a note for Jax, the tears were rolling down her cheeks anyway. When she was finished writing it, she put it in an envelope, then she quickly got dressed, packed her things and the girls things, and put Lily's car seat in the car. She put everything she could in the trunk, then dropped off Lily at Irene's. After that, she called up Hale to meet her under one of the bridges on the highway.

He pulled up and got out of the car. "Carly?"

"Yeah?"

"For the record, I think... what you're planning on doing, is crazy."

"I know, but I have to do this." she paused. "Did you bring what I asked for?"

"It's in my trunk and I had to ask a huge favor from my friends from the L.A.P.D. to get you the suit."

"Thank you." she nodded. "There's two more things I need from you."

"What? A tank?"

"No... my ex, Kevin Morris, went missing from New York and I believe he's trying to find me, to kill me, and take my daughter." she paused. "So, can you keep an eye on her at my grandma Irene's and keep an eye on Rachel at the hospital?"

"Sure." he nodded. "I'll have my guys watch them." he opened his trunk and pulled out a bag and tossed it to Carly. "Here." she opened it and went on the other side of the car, putting on the black suit, and boots. As she was walking over to Hale, she tossed her other clothes in the passenger seat of the car, and Hale chuckled. "You look like a ninja."

"That's what I was going for."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to and thanks for not telling ATF or anyone else, because it's the only way I can get Abel back, and shut down the IRA for good."

"You're welcome." he nodded.

"I mean, I know you're risking your job to help me out."

"You let me worry about my job, but I'm glad to help you anyway I can." he paused. "So do you know where to go?"

"Yes."

_"Carly?"_ she looked up and saw Kip standing next to Hale. _"All these guns... need to be in some kind of bag, in case you have to be in the water."_

"Hale?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have something I can put this in... something waterproof?"

He nodded and went into the backseat of his car and pulled out a duffle bag. "Here you go, there's some throwing knives, and tranquilizer darts in there as well." he paused. "And there's a silencer on a few of those guns."

"Wow... you don't mess around, but thank you." she nodded, putting everything in the bag.

"Carly, will you be coming back from this?"

"I'm gonna try, but if I don't." she paused, walking over to the passenger side of the car and pulled out the envelope. "Please give this to Jax."

Hale took it from her. "Okay, I will."

"Please, David."

He nodded. "You have my word, Carly."

_"Sis, we have to go."_

She looked at Kip and nodded, then turned her attention to Hale. "Thanks, David." she smiled. "I owe you a big one."

He gave her a hug. "You just make it back safely... for Lily and Rachel."

She nodded, then let go of him. "Wish me luck."

Hale gave her a weak smile. "Good luck." a few seconds later, she got into the car, and got on the freeway, heading to San Francisco.

----

Carly made it to the docks an hour an a half later. She parked the car and grabbed everthing she was going to need. She looked up and saw Alcatraz in the distance, then glanced over at Kip. "So... how am I supposed to get over there? I can't swim all the way, I need as much strength as possible, if I'm gonna be kicking some Irish ass."

Kip chuckled. _"There's a little speed boat, you'll be going on."_

"Oh."

_"Before you go, I have something to say."_

"What is it, Kip?"

He sighed. _"Once this task is done, I will no longer be needed... which means you won't be seeing me anymore."_

She nodded. "It kinda sucks that you'll have to go, I've had a good time with you around me." a tear fell down her cheek. "I love you, Kip and I'm gonna miss the hell out of you."

_"I'll miss you too."_ he smiled. _"And always remember, that I love you too."_ she nodded. _"And some how, I'll always be with you."_ he pointed to his chest. _"In your heart."_

"I know." she said, holding back more tears, putting her hair in a pony-tail.

_"Okay."_ Kip nodded. _"Let's go get Abel."_ Carly grabbed the duffle bag and headed to the little speed boat by the docks, got in, and cruised on the water, over to Alcatraz Island.

----

"Here's the plan." Clay started. "The only way we can get over there, is by a boat."

"We'll have to borrow it." added Jax.

"Yeah." Bobby nodded. "And let's hope we don't break it."

"Once we get there, lay low, and I'll let Cameron know that we've touched ground."

"What if we're walking into a trap?"

"Jax... do you know what other way to get my grandson back? If we walk into a trap, we can hold our own."

"We have plenty of ammo and guns." Tig shrugged his shoulders. "We'll get those fuckers... all of them."

"Let's get this over with." Jax said, then started walking to the dock.

----

Carly reached the back of the island, where nobody could see her. She covered up the boat with a tarp, grabbed the bag, and found a place to hide. As she was putting all the clips into the guns and making sure there were bullets in the chamber, she couldn't help to notice, Kip pacing back and forth. "Nervous?" she asked him.

_"A little bit... aren't you?"_

"Yeah, of course, but I can't be nervous." she shook her head. "I need to stay focused and try not to get myself, Abel, or any of SAMCRO killed." she put some guns in the holsters, attached to her suit, along with the knives. "Okay, Little Brother... let's do this." she paused. "It's now or never." he nodded, then led the way with her following behind him.

----

"Come on." instructed Clay, getting out of the boat, then got out his phone and called Cameron.

"Hello there, Mr. Morrow... Top o' the mornin' to ya."

"Cut the shit, Irish... we're here, so get ready to do this deal."

"I'll send my boys to let you in." he paused. "And Clay... no weapons." then Cameron hung up.

"Shit!" Clay yelled.

"What is it?" asked Jax.

"Cameron said we go in... with no weapons." he shook his head. "No, just keep them hidden... we'll just have to take less fire power." seconds later, five of Cameron's goons were walking up to Clay and the guys. "Here we go."

----

Carly managed to get inside unnoticed and followed Kips instructions. As she walking, Kip yelled. _"Stop!"_

She immediately stopped walking and carefully peeked around the corner. "I see... four of them."

_"You need to take them out."_ she nodded, grabbing the tranquilizer darts, and loading them in the gun. _"How good a shot are you."_

"Well, I do know how to use a sniper... so, I'm a fuckin' excellent shot."

_"Take them out then."_ she nodded and did what she was told. She took them out one by one, a few was shooting back at her, but she got them all. Kip went over to check and nodded. _"Come on, this way." _as Carly was following Kip, she took the guys guns and clips with her.

----

"What was that!?" Chibs yelled. "Who's bloody shooting in here!?"

"Who ever it is... be ready." ordered Clay.

One of the Irish guys opened a door and the guys walked inside, and saw Cameron sitting on a chair. "Welcome to Alcatraz."

"Give me my son back." Jax demanded.

"Do you have the money?"

Jax nodded. "We have half here and the other half on the docks... you won't get the other half, till you hand over my son."

"That's not a wise choice, V.P." Cameron said, with a chuckle. "Do you want your defenseless little baby to die?"

Jax stood there, with fire in his eyes. "If he dies... I will drag your ass with him."

_Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom._

"I told you, Clay... no weapons." Cameron yelled.

"All of us are here, it ain't us."

Cameron groaned and got on his walkie-talkie. "Pete... what's happening over there! Come in, Pete." Cameron stood up and grabbed his M-16. "All of you, get in the cell." they did as they were told and he shut the cell door. "I"m gonna check and see what's going on."

----

"Kip... I got hit."

_"Where?"_

"My leg."

_"Can you walk?"_

"Yeah... I think so."

_"Okay, all these guys are dead, come on."_ she nodded, wrapping her belt around her wound to stop the bleeding. _"We're almost there."_

----

"Pete!" Cameron yelled walking into one of the cells. "Where are you, Pete?" he looked down and saw that he was dead, with a bullet in his head. "Lying bastards!" he screamed, then ran out.

He went looking a little more and saw most of his guys with either bullet holes or darts in their necks, then headed towards the cell that was holding Abel.

----

Carly heard Abel crying in the corner and saw three guys guarding it. She grabbed one of the throwing knives and hit one guy in the neck. Another guy grabbed his gun and started shooting in her direction. "Kip, how many more guys are there?"

_"Just these guys and Cameron."_

"Okay... I can do this."

_"I know you can do this, you have to."_ she nodded, then ran in there like a bat out of hell, shooting the other two guys. One she shot in the neck and as the other guy was reloading his gun, Carly ran up to him and punched him in the face a few times.

He would not go down, but he was fighting back, punching her in her face and forehead. All of a sudden, she reached for one of the darts and stabbed him in the chest with it.

The dart was working fast and the guy was getting weaker and before he fell to the ground, he stabbed Carly in her arm, making it go all the way through, and she screamed. After she quickly pulled it out and wrapped a cloth over it to stop the bleeding, she went into the cell and grabbed Abel. "Hey, Little Man... let's take you home, Daddy's waiting for you."

As she walked out of the cell, she came face to face with Cameron. "Well, well, well... what do we have here?"

"You kill me or him and you'll go down for murder one." she paused. "For killing a cop."

"Your threats don't scare me." he pointed the M-16 at her. "Go that way." he instructed. "Or I will shoot you." she nodded and walked in the direction Cameron told her to, holding onto Abel for dear life.

----

"Did any of you hear that scream?" asked Jax.

"It sounded like a woman." added Bobby.

A few minutes later, the guys saw Cameron walk back in. "Look who I just found." he moved out of the way and the guys jaws dropped.

"Carly?" Jax said, blinking his eyes. "And you have Abel... how did you?"

"Does any of you know, that she's a cop?"

"No fuckin' way." Jax shook his head.

"Tell them, Sweetheart." Cameron nodded.

"Tell me, he's lying Carly."

"I'm sorry, Jax... but it's true." she paused. "I'm a detective for the N.Y.P.D."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked her, in a very pissed off tone.

"Saving Abel."

All of a sudden, Cameron dropped his machine gun and took Abel out of Carly's arms, then held a smaller gun to Abel's head. "What a happy reunion, too bad this isn't going to end well... for any of you."

Carly turned around to face Cameron and put her hands behind her back to reach for her .22 in the back holster. "Don't do it, Carly." Jax warned her.

"I have to."

_"Carly... I'll make a noise to distract him, then when he's not paying attention, shoot this piece of shit in the head."_

"Carly." Jax warned again.

"I got this." she said, nodding at Kip. Seconds later, Kip slammed one of the cell doors. As Cameron turned his head just a little bit, Carly held up the gun, ready to fire. "See you in hell, Irish." before he could react, Carly shot him in the head, in between his eyes. Cameron's instant reaction was to shoot her back and bullet hit Carly on the right side of her upper chest. She managed to grab Abel in time, before he hit the ground with Cameron.

Carly checked Abel to see if he was okay, then carefully got up, and opened the cell. She handed Abel to Jax, then he scowled. "How could you lie to me?"

"Jax, I wanted to save your son... so I did. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for all of this to happen, but it did. I risked everything to save him and I knew this would have been the outcome, once you found out what I was." he just glared at her, then all of a sudden, Carly collapsed and everything turned black.


	17. It's Hard to Say Goodbye

Chapter 17: It's Hard to Say Goodbye

_Carly heard waves crashing nearby. She fluttered her eyes and tried to sit up, then felt the cool sand through her fingers and toes. That's when she realized, she was at the beach. As she stood up, she saw Kip walking up to her. "Hey Sis."_

_"Hey." she looked around. "Where am I? Am I dead?"_

_He chuckled. "Relax... you're dreaming."_

_"Oh."_

_"What's the last thing you remember?"_

_She stood there thinking, then said "Shooting Cameron in the head and grabbing Abel." she gasped. "What happened after that?"_

_"It wasn't easy, but I put a thought into Jax's head to put all the IRA guys into a cell and leave them there."_

_"Okay." she nodded. "I know Jax was pissed at me, but did they leave me there too?"_

_"No, he was going to, but Juice and Chibs were the ones that brought you to the hospital in San Francisco, despite what Jax was telling them."_

_"I see."_

_"Juice and Chibs... love you like a sister, so they're on your side."_

_"That's good to know." _

_"They got you there at the right time, because you were losing a lot of blood, but you're all patched up."_

_"For how long?"_

_"A few days."_

_She nodded. "Okay, am I having this dream, so you can tell me goodbye?"_

_"I helped you with the task and now I get to heaven." he paused. "It was like I got a clean slate for doing a good deed."_

_A few years fell down her cheeks. "I-I... don't want you to leave me again." she shook her head. "The club, except for Juice and Chibs, hates me. I can't face them by myself."_

_"Carly, you'll be fine... don't worry about the rest of the club, because Jax is the only one that matters, and within time he will forgive you."_

_"How do you know? How can you be so sure?"_

_"Because he loves you."_

_"I don't know, Kip." she shook her head. _

_"Look, just don't give up on him... he'll come around." she nodded. "Before I forget, that little container that Tig had to drug you with, is in your jeans... I think you'll know what to do with it."_

_"Okay."_

_Kip glanced behind him, then looked back at Carly. "It's time for me to go." he walked up and gave her a hug._

_"Kip, you feel real."_

_"Anything is possible in your dreams, but I gotta go."_

_She nodded and slowly let go of him. "Thank you.. for everything."_

_"No problem, Sis." he smiled. "I love you."_

_"I love you too, Little Brother." she shook her head. "I don't like goodbyes."_

_"Then we'll say 'good journey' instead." _

_"Okay." she sobbed._

_"When I snap my fingers, you'll wake up from your dream. You ready?" she nodded. "Maybe, I'll see you again... in the huge carnival in the sky." he smiled, then Carly closed her eyes, letting the tears fall, and Kip snapped his fingers._

_-Snap-_

----

Carly's eyes shot open and all she saw, was bright lights and white walls. "Welcome back." she heard next to her.

"Hale?" she said, in shock, trying to focus. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're okay. Juice called and told me what happened to you." he paused. "Everything's been taken care of with the IRA, so you don't need to worry about that."

"And SAMCRO's been cleared?"

Hale nodded. "There's no physical or concrete evidence, that they were even there... including you." she nodded. "So what happens now, Carly?"

"After I get out of here, I'm picking up the girls, and going back to New York." she paused to wipe her face. "After I quit the force over there, I'll come back after everything settles down."

"Why are you quitting?"

"David, I can't be with Jax and be a detective... that's like oil and water." she looked down. "That's if he ever forgives me."

Hale grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Well, if you do end up quitting and you want a job, after you come back to Charming... I'll leave a slot open for you, if you want it."

"Thank you." she smiled and he nodded. "So, when do I get out of here?"

"The nurse told me, once you wake up... you've been out for a few days, but you've been healing nicely."

"How's my girls?"

"According to my guys, they're fine." he stood up. "Get dressed and I'll drive you back to Charming... Rachel is supposed to be released today."

"Okay, thank you so much, David."

"You're welcome." he smiled, then walked out the door.

----

After Carly got checked out of the hospital, Hale drove her to St. Thomas and showed her that her car was sitting in the parking lot. She told him 'thank you' and 'goodbye' then went up to see Rachel. As soon as Carly entered the room, all banged up, Rachel knew something was wrong. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Oh this?" she pointed to the bandage on her arm. "It's nothing to worry about."

"So why the long face?"

"I don't like goodbyes." Carly said, limping over to Rachel's bedside.

"Huh? Why are you walking funny?" Rachel asked, with a weird look on her face and at that moment, Jax was about to walk in Rachel's room to tell her goodbye, but stopped when he heard voices coming from inside.

"There was something very important that I had to do... after you get out of here, we'll go pick up Lily, and leave Charming."

Rachel gasped. "Jax found out?"

"Yeah and he didn't take the news very well."

"How did he find out?"

"In order for me to save Abel, I had to sneak into Alcatraz and kill all the bad guys." she paused. "And doing that, I had to tell him why I was there, because that Cameron guy is the one who told him who I was."

Rachel looked up at Carly. "You really love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." she nodded. "I haven't loved another man, since Ryan died and I tried so hard not to fall in love with him, but I did... I couldn't help it... plus Lily being crazy about him, wasn't helping either." Carly chuckled.

"Did Lily give Jax the present she got him?"

"No... it's at his house, still under her pillow." Carly started to think, then she shook her head. "I risked my life, heart, love, and happiness to save Abel and now I lost the man that I love." a few tears fell down Carly's cheeks. "When we get to New York, I'll be quitting the force."

"For Jax?"

"Yes, if that's what it takes to get him back into my life... I'd do anything for him."

"Do you think he'll forgive you?"

"I don't know, Rach."

"Well, quitting should show Jax that you want to be with him." she paused. "And the both of you should be together, because I haven't seen you happy in a long time." Carly gave her a weak smile. "Where's Lily?"

"At my grandmas."

Rachel grabbed Carly's hand and squeezed. "Everything will be okay... just give it time." she nodded and gave Rachel a hug.

----

After Jax listened to Rachel and Carly's conversation, he got on his bike, and rode over to his house for a minute. He went into Lily's room and underneath her pillow was a little box with a bow on top. He opened it and smiled. Inside, was two 14k gold frog charms, for a necklace. One of the frogs had 'BEST' on the back and the other one had 'PALS.'

Jax removed the bullet hanging on his chain and replaced it with both frogs. After that he went into his room to grab a blue velvet box out of his drawer. He put it in the pocket inside his cut, then Jax left his house, and went over to Irene's.

As he pulled up, he had a bad feeling in his stomach, and something didn't feel right. Jax slowly walked up to the front door and pulled out his gun, from seeing the door slightly open, and quietly walked inside. "Holy shit." he said, then pulled out his cell phone, and dialed a number.

"Hello, this is Acting Chief Hale, how can I help you?"

"Hale, it's Jax... you need to get to Carly's grandmas house, now."

"Why?"

"Irene's dead, Lily's gone, and there's a note."

"Oh, my God." Hale whispered. "I'll be right there, stay where you are."


	18. Two Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 18: Two Unexpected Surprises

"Um... Carly, why are there police cars and an ambulance at your grandmas?"

"I'm not sure." Carly said, parking her car.

"Whoa." Rachel's eyes widened. "Jax is here too."

"What?" Carly looked in the direction that Rachel was pointing and there was Jax's motorcycle. "Come on." she told Rachel, then both of them got out of the car.

"Carly, your grandmas house is a crime scene."

"Just come on." Carly said, as she was limping to the front door. As she was about to walk inside, she came face to face with Jax. "What are you doing here? What the hell is going on?" Jax sighed heavily, then gave Carly the note. "What's this?" she asked.

"You just need to read it." she grabbed the note and read it.

_"Carly,_

_Hello Baby... I told you I was coming to get Lily and I did. I'd have to say, it was very easy. Irene tried to stop me, but obviously she failed, and you're lucky Rachel wasn't here when this went down, she would have been dead too. Look, you come looking for me and Lily, you will regret it. You don't need to worry about her, she'll be just fine with ME._

_Love You Always- Kev."_

Carly's jaw dropped and she was about to collapse, but Jax caught her in time, then she started to sob in Jax's arms. Rachel picked up the note and read it. "Oh, my God!" she yelled. "That piece of shit, has my niece!"

Jax looked at Rachel in her eyes. "I will find her... okay? I promise." she nodded, then went back into the car, locking herself inside to cry.

Carly moved away from Jax and looked over, then saw Irene tied up in a chair, with a gunshot wound in her forehead. She turned her attention back to him. "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry, I lied to you." she shook her head. "I didn't mean it."

"Babe, It's okay." he said, pulling her into his arms.

She backed up to look at him. "No, it's not okay, I knew this was going to happen and I may have lost you forever."

"Listen to me, Carly." he paused and looked into her eyes. "I heard what you said to Rachel in her room earlier. Yes, I'm mad at you for lying and not telling me the truth, that you're a cop." he paused. "But I love you... so much and I don't want you to leave me."

"Y-you don't?"

"Look... we all know, life throws us some fucked up shit, every now and then, but they say, things happen for a reason." he paused. "And I know this is gonna sound a little insensitive or harsh, and I'm sorry, but I feel like this was meant to be... Sack's death, brought you and the girls into my life." he shook his head. "And I'm not gonna give up on you, I will do whatever it takes to keep you here." he pulled out the chain from his shirt and showed Carly the two frogs.

"How did you..."

"I told you, I heard you and Rachel talking... and I had a few days to think and clear my head. Carly, I love your little girl and I love Rachel, but more importantly, I love you." he pulled out the box from inside of his cut and held it in front of her. "I know, this is a very bad time to ask you this and I wanna do it now, just in case you decide to leave me anyway." he opened the box and inside was a platinum princess cut diamond ring with four diamonds going down on the sides.

She gasped, as the tears were falling. "Jax..."

"My last marriage was a mess and it ended in a divorce. I didn't even love Wendy... but I _do_ love you and I love your girls." he paused and got down on one knee. "I wanted you from the moment I seen you in Hale's office. I don't wanna ever do this again, because you're 'it' for me, Babe." Carly giggled through her tears, wiping them away. "So what do you say? Be my Old Lady and marry me?"

She gave him a funny look. "Old Lady?"

He laughed. "It's not as bad as it sounds... I promise." she nodded with a smile, since Kip had told her what it meant to be an old lady. "It means a lot to me that you risked your life to save my son... I probably wouldn't have got him back if it wasn't for you and I'm very grateful for that."

"Where is Abel?"

"He's with my sister."

"Katie?" he nodded. "Oh, that's good."

"So... will you marry me?"

She smiled. "Yes, I will!" Jax stood up, slipped the ring on her finger, and hugged her. "Ow-ow." she winced in pain.

"What is it." he asked, backing away from her.

"Well, I got shot twice and stabbed in my arm." she shrugged. "I'll be fine... just be careful."

He carefully hugged her again and kissed her neck. "Did you mean, what you said... you'd quit for me?"

"In a heartbeat." she backed up to look at him. "I swear I was gonna tell you, I just didn't know how and I didn't want you to find out that way."

"It's fine, Baby." he smiled. "Let's focus on getting Lily back and we'll talk about all of that later."

"Okay." she nodded.

A few seconds later, Hale walked in and said "I'm so sorry for your loss, Carly."

"Thank you." she gave him a weak smile.

"I'm gonna need a picture of Lily, so I can broadcast an Amber Alert, when I get back to the station."

"Okay... I'll send you one of Kevin too."

Hale nodded. "Do you have any idea what he was planning or what his next move was?"

"He was going back to New York, but I'm not sure."

"Okay... you should get a hold of the N.Y.P.D and let them know what's going on."

She felt Jax stiffen next to her, so she grabbed his hand, assuring him that it was ok. He just nodded, then she pulled out her cell phone, and called a number. "This is Carter."

"Hey... it's me, Spencer."

"Hi, there." he paused. "Why do you sound so down?"

"I need a favor from you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to get Captain Andrews to broadcast an Amber Alert."

"Who's the vic?"

"It's Lily."

"What?!" Jeff yelled. "What the hell happened?"

"While I was off taking care of some things, he came to my grandmas house, killed her- execution style, and took off with Lily." she paused. "He might be headed back to New York."

"That son of a bitch... I'm gonna kill him."

"So am I, but can you put up pictures of him and Lily, please?"

"Yeah, I'll go do it right now."

"Thank you, Carter."

"No problem... you be careful and we'll find her."

"Okay, bye." she told him and hung up the phone, then she looked at Hale. "Okay, my partner is gonna do an Amber Alert over on the eastcoast."

Hale nodded. "Okay, I have to take care of this crime scene... there's nothing we can do right now, but I'll call you if I find out anything."

"Thanks, David."

"You're welcome." he nodded.

Both Jax and Carly walked outside, he gave her a hug. "We'll find her, Baby... We got Abel back."

"I know."

"I love you." he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." she told him, then they walked to her car. She peeked into the window. "Rachel fell asleep... what happens now?"

"We go to the clubhouse."

"Jax..." she whined.

"It's gonna be okay." he nodded.

"They hate me."

"No... they won't as long as you explain yourself."

She stood there thinking about what Kip said about the little container in her pocket. "Okay... I'll follow you." he gave her a kiss, then as he got on his bike, she got in the car, and she drove off following behind him.


	19. We Still Love You

Chapter 19: We Still Love You

Carly pulled in and parked the car. She got out, then looked up at Jax. "Rachel's still asleep, she'll be okay, right?"

"Yes... she'll be fine." he nodded and grabbed her hand. "Come on."

As soon as they walked in and the guys seen Carly, there was silence, until Tig spoke up first. "What the hell is this bitch-cop doing in here?"

"Hey!" Jax yelled.

Carly cut Jax off, and gave him a kiss on his lips, then said "Baby, I got this." he nodded and she got into Tig's face. "You know, I could throw your ass in prison if I wanted to."

"Bullshit, you ain't got nothing on me."

"You sure about that?" she smirked as she pulled out the small container, that was inside a little baggie. "Remember this?" she waved it in his face and his eyes slightly widened. "This is the drug that you and Wendy were planning on to give me... also known as the 'date rape' drug."

Clay walked up and said "What is she talking about, Tig?"

"Your 'loyal' Sergeant-at-Arms was gonna spike my drink and when Jax came looking for me, he'd see me and Tig together... so Wendy could get Jax back."

"Is that true, Tig?" asked Jax, then Tig opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, he just stood there silent.

"But." Carly started. "Your plan backfired, didn't it? Instead of me drinking it, my sister in law drank it and now because of you... she might not be able to have kids in the future."

"I'm..." Tig started, shaking his head.

"Do not fuck with me right now, I have your prints and I can easily put you away for the rest of your pathetic life." all of a sudden, Carly dropped the baggie, smashing the container into pieces. "Tig, you're so fuckin' lucky that I won't send you to prison." she paused. "You see, I love Jax way too much to put anyone in this club, behind bars, because all of the shit I know about SAMCRO, but I'm not gonna rat." Carly crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm gonna be quitting my job and I will no longer be a detective." she turned to the rest of the guys. "I'm sorry, I lied to all of you and I don't expect any of you to trust me again... but when I found out about my brother, I didn't expect to fall in love with Jax, but I did, and again... I'm sorry."

All the guys stood there quietly, not knowing what to say. Suddenly Jax pulled Carly into his arms and hugged her. "I love you too, Babe." then he moved his head, looking at all the guys. "On that note... we have a situation."

"What is it?"

Jax looked over at Clay. "Carly's ex boyfriend, killed Irene."

"Oh no!" Chibs yelled. "Irene?"

"Yeah and he took Lily."

"Are you sure?"

Jax nodded. "Yeah, Clay... he left a note." he let go of Carly. "So far, all we know is that he might be headed back to New York."

Clay walked over to Carly and gave her a big bear hug. "We'll help you find your daughter and I believe what you said. It took guts to do what you did, so you're still cool in my book."

"Thanks." she nodded. "That means a lot." then she let go of him.

Clay walked up to Juice. "Find out everything you can on." he glanced at Carly. "What's his name?"

"Kevin Morris."

Juice smiled at Carly, then said "You got it."

Seconds later, Tig stormed out of the clubhouse and slammed the door. Clay waved his arm. "We'll deal with him later."

Carly turned to the guys and said "I'm really sorry, I lied to all of you."

They exchanged glances with each other, then Chibs, Bobby, Happy, and Opie gave her a group hug. After each one let go, Chibs was still hanging on her. "We still love you." he said, then he kissed the top of her head.

Jax reached over and grabbed Carly's hand. "My turn."

Chibs let go and chuckled. "Here you go, Jacky Boy." then Jax pulled Carly into his arms and kissed her.

A few minutes later, the door opened. "Carly?"

She turned around. "Hey, Rach... you're awake."

"What's this?" she pointed to her and Jax. "You two are okay now?"

Carly raised up her hand to show her the ring. "We're totally okay."

Rachel gasped. "You're engaged? That's so awesome."

"Hear that boys?" Jax turned his head. "Me and Carly are engaged!"

All the guys were cheering and congratulating Jax as Rachel pulled Carly to the side. "I'm very happy for you, but we'll celebrate later... I think I know how we can get Lily back."

"How?"

"Remember when Lily was three and you gave her that necklace, she never takes off, the one rigged with a GPS chip in it?"

Carly's eyes widened, as Jax walked up to them. "Oh, my God... you're right. I forgot about that."

"Okay." he nodded. "How can we track her?"

"Shit." Carly shook her head. "The tracking device is in New York."

"Call up Jeff or Amy and have one of them send it." Rachel suggested.

Carly gave Rachel a hug. "I'm glad you're here, thanks."

"You're welcome... I just want to find my niece."

"I know." Carly let go of her. "We will." she pulled out her cell phone and called up Amy.

"Hello?"

"Amy, it's Carly."

"Oh, my God... Jeff told me what happened to Lily, is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, I need you go to my place and get to my safe, in my closet."

"Okay."

"Write this down, the combination to the lock, just press these buttons: one- one- seven- one- nine- eight- two- nine- two- two- nine- four and the pound key."

"Okay... wow, that's long."

"It's really... eleven- seven- nineteen- eighty two- nine- twenty two- ninety four."

"That's not too bad, but I wrote it down. What am I looking for?"

"I want everthing there, but I really need a box with 'GPS Device' on the top. Just send all of it, except for my guns... those have to stay."

"All right, when do you need this?"

"Can you over-night it?"

"Yeah, no problem. Where I'm I sending this to?"

"Have it sent to Jax Teller at Teller-Morrow Automotive Shop in Charming, California."

"I'll get over there and do it tonight. I'll text you when I've sent it."

"Okay, thank you so much, Amy."

"I'm glad I could help... bye Carly."

"Bye." she told Amy, then hung up her phone, and looked at Jax. "She's gonna send it as soon as possible." he nodded.

"Well." Rachel started. "What do we do until then?"

"We have to wait... because I have no clue where Kevin is headed." Rachel just frowned, then sat down on one of the couches, as Carly walked up to Clay. "I know how you can get your wife back."

"How?"

"I had gotten a very resourceful tip, that Gemma was framed for Edmund Hayes murder."

Jax walked up to her and said "Then who killed Edmund?"

"Agent Stahl did."

"You sure?" asked Clay, then Carly nodded. "That stupid bitch." Clay slammed his hand on the bar, shaking his head.

"Well, now would be a good time to use the guilt against her... do it right and she'll confess to anything."

"Thank you, Carly." he nodded. "Detective or not, you're welcome here anytime... you're family."

"Thanks, Clay."

"You risked your life and career to save my grandson from those irish pricks and now helping me get my Old Lady back." he paused. "SAMCRO will always be here or there for you and the girls."

Carly gave Clay another hug. "I really appreciate it, all of you not hating me."

He nodded and let go of her, then looked at Jax. "Let's go have a chat with Tigger."

"Okay." Jax gave Carly a kiss on the cheek. "Be right back."

"I'll be here." she nodded, then Jax and Clay walked out.

Rachel laid down on the couch. "Is it cool, if I take a nap right here?"

"Sure."

"Don't worry, Carly, we'll find Lily." Rachel yawned.

"I know." she stood up. "When Jax comes in, tell him... I'm in his room."

"Uh-huh." Rachel mumbled, then Carly went to go lay down on Jax's bed.

----

"What the hell were you thinking?" asked Clay. "Giving Carly a date rape drug? That's not us, Tig."

"I'm sorry, I fucked up... again."

"Yeah, asshole." Jax paused. "First Donna and now my fiancee'?"

"Jax, I'm sorry Man, I didn't mean for it to happen like that."

"Yeah, you did, but the wrong person got drugged instead and now she has to suffer... she's only sixteen." Tig just shook his head. "So how does my psycho ex wife, fit into all of this?"

"She came asking about Abel, then she was telling me that she wanted her family back."

Jax crossed his arms over his chest. "Go on."

"I told her, I'd come up with a plan to get what both of us wanted. She wanted you and I wanted Carly."

All of a sudden, Jax punched Tig in the face twice as hard as he could, knocking him to the ground. Jax looked down at him with a scowl. "You and Wendy deserve each other, you both make me sick. If I had my way, I'd rip that patch off your cut and demote you to 'prospect' for the rest of your life." he paused. "Now, listen because I'm only gonna say this once, so you better pay attention... stay away from Carly, she's my old lady." Jax shook his head. "She not some random crow-eater or sweet-butt, there's plenty of them hanging around here that you can have, but Carly is mine and she's completely off limits."

Tig nodded his head. "Okay."

"You do anything else to her or even to those girls... I'll make sure, once I become president, I'll get the club to ex-communicate you, just like Hobart, and you'll never step foot in this place again, so don't fuck with any of them or you _will_ be sorry. I promise you, I won't be as forgiving as Opie was... you'd get a hell of a lot worse." and with that Jax walked back into the clubhouse.

Tig glared at Clay. "You're just gonna stand there and let him talk to me like that?"

"Hey." Clay raised his arms. "I told you in the Chapel, not to go after Carly and that I'd protect her from you... but, you dug your own grave. I love you, Tig, like a brother, but you need to get your shit together." Tig just nodded. "If you want to get back in the V.P's or Carly's good graces... stop thinking about yourself and help Carly find her daughter." Clay shrugged. "It's just a thought."

"Okay." Tig started. "Thanks, Man." then he got on his bike and rode out of the parking lot.


	20. My Job's Not Over

Chapter 20: My Job's Not Over

Jax walked into his room and saw Carly laying down on her side, with her eyes closed. He smiled and sat down next to her. She fluttered her eyes. "Hey."

"Hey." he nodded.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I took care of it."

Carly's eyes widened. "Oh, God... you didn't?"

Jax chuckled. "Relax, I didn't take care of it the way you think... I just warned Tig to stay away from you and the girls."

"Oh, okay."

"But if he does try anything with you or them, just let me know."

"I will." she slightly nodded.

Jax sighed as he looked down. "Are you sure you wanna quit your job?"

"Yes... you're more important to me than any job." he nodded. "I mean, with my experience, I could get any job that I want, but law enforcement, isn't gonna be one of them."

"Okay."

Carly sighed. "I just want to find Lily and be done with Kevin."

"We'll find her, Babe and you won't have to worry about him again."

"I believe you." she nodded.

_"He's right, Carly." _

She looked up and saw Kip standing by the door. Her eyes widened, then she lipped "What are you doing here?"

_"I'm here to help you get my niece back."_ he shrugged. _"My job's not over."_ she just nodded.

Jax looked at Carly and saw her staring at the door. "What are you looking at, Babe?"

"Um..."

_"Tell him the truth, tell him it's me."_

"What is it?" Jax asked again.

"My brother."

"Sack?" he looked back and saw nothing, then he placed his hand on Carly's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

She grabbed his hand. "I'm fine, Jax." she shook her head. "And I'm not crazy."

"Uh... maybe you should get some rest." he gave her a kiss and stood up. "I'll check up on you in a little bit."

She sighed. "Fine." then Jax walked out of the room. Carly glared at Kip. "What was the purpose of that? Now, he probably thinks I'm a wack job."

_"Don't worry about it."_ Kip waved his hand. _"He loves you, which by the way, congrats on your engagement."_

"Thanks."

_"So what's the plan?"_

"Amy's sending my the GPS device controller, that's connected to Lily's earrings and necklace."

_"Okay." _Kip nodded. _"Until then, I can try and find her."_

"That would be great." she said, sitting up.

_"How's Rachel?"_

"She's good, out sleeping on the couch, but other than that... she's okay."

_"Good."_ he saw the weird look on Carly's face._ "What's wrong?"_

"I just feel a little dizzy... maybe I should get some rest." she laid back down.

_"You do that and I'll go check up on some things."_

"Okay, I'm so glad you're back."

_"Me too."_ he smiled. _"I'll see you later." _she nodded and Kip disappeared. Carly sighed and closed her eyes.

----

Clay walked out of the Chapel and sat down next to Jax. "I talked to Unser."

"And?" Jax said, taking a sip of his beer.

"He drove Gemma up to Oregon. I told him what Carly told me and they'll be back within a few days."

"What do we do about Stahl?" asked Chibs.

"Get her to confess." Clay shrugged.

"Maybe we can get Carly to do it... cop to cop?" Jax suggested.

"Maybe." Clay nodded. "So how's my grandson?"

"Good... Katie's watching him at my house and she should be stopping by later."

"I'm glad he's back home." Clay stood up, then smacked Jax on his shoulder. "Now, all we gotta do is... find Lily."

"Uh-huh." he nodded. "And get rid of Kevin for good."

----

Kip appeared in an abandoned building, looking for Lily. He heard Kevin yelling into the phone in one of the rooms. Kip finally found Lily, a little bit later, tied up to a bed. He suddenly looked down and saw the earrings and necklace smashed in the ground. _"Shit."_ he shook his head, then as he looked up, he saw Lily staring at him. _"Can... can you see me?" _she nodded. When he got closer to her, she tried backing away. _"It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you."_

"I saw you on the airplane."

_"That's right."_ he sat down next to her. _"I need you to keep a secret and you cannot tell Kevin, okay?" _

She nodded. "Who are you?"

_"I'm your Uncle Kip."_ he smiled. _"And with my help, Mommy and Jax will come get you from here."_

"Really?"

He nodded. _"So don't say nothing okay? This will be our little secret."_

"Okay, Uncle Kip."

_"Can you answer me a question?"_ she nodded. _"Has Kevin hurt you or touched you?"_

"No." she shook her head.

_"Okay, I had to ask... just in case, because I don't want him to hurt you."_

"I want my mommy and Jax."

_"I know you do and I'm gonna go get them."_ he stood up. _"Be safe and remember what I told you."_

"Okay." she smiled. "Bye, Uncle Kip."

He waved, then he walked out of the room. He checked to see if Kevin was still on the phone. _"You won't take off with my niece and you won't be living through this either."_ Kip said, before he disappeared.

----

Carly's phone rang. She grabbed it and pressed the talk button. "Yeah?" she mumbled.

"It's Amy."

"Oh, hey." Carly yawned.

"Were you sleeping? At a time like this?"

"I was taking a nap, besides... there is nothing I can do right now. I have no clue where Kevin's at and until I get the GPS controller, I won't even be able to find Lily." she paused. "I mean, that jackass could be anywhere."

Amy sighed. "I suppose you're right... I'm sorry."

"It's fine, but you did send the stuff I asked for, right?"

"Yeah and you should receive it, no later than tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks." Carly paused. "I have a question."

"What's up?"

"I know this is horrible timing, but will you be my matron of honor?"

"Wait... what?"

"I'm engaged."

"To who?"

"His name is Jax and he was one of my brothers good friends."

"Honey... I know you're upset about Kip and Lily, but don't you think that's a little irrational?"

"I've never been more sure than I am now, I know what I'm doing."

"Okay." Amy sighed. "I'll take your word for it and yes, I'd love to be your matron of honor."

"Thank you."

_"Hey Carly."_ she looked up and saw Kip. _"We need to talk." _she nodded.

"Amy, let me call you later."

"Okay, congrats."

"Thanks... bye." Carly told her, then hung up her phone. She sat up as Kip walked up to her. "What's up?"

_"I got some news."_

"Did you find her?"

_"Yes."_

"Oh, thank God."

_"But you'll need me, because that GPS is useless."_

"Why?"

_"Kevin must have known it was there. I saw the necklace and earrings, shattered into pieces on the ground."_

"Damn it... okay." she nodded. "So where is she?"

_"In an abandoned building. Right now, she's safe but there's no telling how long Kevin will stay there."_

"Where is this building at?"

_"In the outskirts of Las Vegas."_

"He took her to Nevada?!" he nodded. "Okay, I need to round up the guys." she paused. "Wait... what do I tell them, when they ask me where I got my information from?"

_"The truth... either they believe you or they don't."_

Carly nodded. "All right."

_"Call all the guys to the Chapel."_

"Chapel?"

_"It's a room, with the double doors, here in the clubhouse. That's where we have our club meetings at." _he paused. _"Women don't belong there or allowed in, but for you, I think they'll make an acception."_

"Okay." she stood up. "I'll meet you in there." then she walked out of the room.

Jax glanced up and said "Hey Babe." he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Call a meeting... I'll be waiting in the Chapel." she told him and before he could respond, she walked in and shut the door behind her.


	21. We Gotta Problem

Chapter 21: We Gotta Problem

Jax and all the guys walked into the Chapel, five minutes later. As they were sitting down, Carly was pacing back and forth. "What's this about?" Clay asked, sitting in his seat. "No women are allowed in here, so it better be important."

"Clay!"

"No, no... it's okay, Jax, I understand boundries, but yes, this is important."

"Let's hear it." Clay nodded.

"We can't wait for the package with the GPS controller to get here, because it's not gonna work."

"Why not?" Jax asked, lighting up a cigarette.

"Lily's necklace and earrings were smashed, so the GPS would be usless to us."

"How do you even know that?" questioned Clay.

_"Go ahead and tell them, Carly."_ urged Kip. _"Either they believe you or they don't."_

She nodded and took a deep breath. "I know this is gonna sound really crazy, but the reason I knew where Abel was, at Alcatraz, was because... I had a little help from my brother." she paused as all the guys looked confused. "Plus, he's the one that told me about Stahl framing Gemma. I don't know if any of you believe in ghosts or spirits beyond the grave... but it's the absolute truth. I can see Kip, he's standing by the door." all of them turned their heads and saw nothing. "I guess you can say, he's like a guardian angel."

"But how?" asked Bobby.

"I really don't know how it all works, but I do know that he had a job trying to protect Abel, but he failed. His job wasn't finished, so he guided me when I saved Abel, and Kip's the reason we got him back." she paused. "And now, he came back to help me save my daughter, he knows where Kevin has her."

"So where is she?"

Carly gave Tig a funny look and said "In an abandoned building in the outskirts of Las Vegas." she took another deep breath. "If you guys don't believe me, then that's fine, but we don't have much time to get Lily back before Kevin runs off again." she looked over at Jax. "This is our only shot." she started walking over to the door. "I'll leave you guys to talk about it." then she walked out.

_"You did good, Carly."_ Kip smiled. _"Now, let's wait and see what happens."_

A few minutes later, the door opened and Carly looked up. "Hey Katie... you brought Abel."

"Yeah." she smiled. "Jax wanted me to bring him over."

Katie set the carseat on the coffee table, then Carly said "He looks so cute when he sleeps." she chuckled. "He frowns just like Jax."

"Sure... I guess." Katie laughed, then sat down on the couch. "I, uh... heard about your daughter. I hope you find her."

"Thanks." she nodded. "I have faith that we will."

Katie looked down at her hand. "You're engaged? With Jax?"

"Yeah."

"Congrats... I can tell, he really loves you." Katie paused. "I haven't known him that long, but I'm good at reading people, and you can see it in his eyes."

"I haven't known him that long either. I came to Charming to find out what happened to my brother, but I fell in love with him."

"What exactly happened to your brother?"

"The guy that kidnapped Abel, stabbed Kip... but that guys not an issue anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks."

_"Wow... she's a cutie, Carly."_ she glared at Kip and shook her head. _"Okay then, I'll go and see how my niece is doing."_

"But I'm glad that guy isn't an issue anymore."

"Me too, Katie." Carly nodded.

Jax and the guys walked out of the Chapel, ten minutes later. Clay walked over to Carly. "Okay, we put it to a vote and we'll do it your way." she nodded. "Get ready, we'll be leaving in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks, you guys." she stood up. "It really means a lot to me."

"Hey Katie." Jax said, walking up. "Can you stay here with Abel and keep an eye on Rachel?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you." Carly smiled.

"Where you headed?"

"To get my daughter back from my crazy ex."

Katie nodded. "I hope you bring her home safely... good luck."

"Thanks." Carly told her, then walked out of the clubhouse and went to her car.

As she was digging in her trunk, Tig slowly walked up to her. "Carly?"

"What?"

"I just want to say... I'm sorry. It was selfish and I was wrong for what I did. I know I can't take it back and there's no excuses for the pain I've caused, but I'm deeply sorry."

Carly crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, Tig... what's done is done." she paused. "Do you have any daughters?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "Two."

"Okay... Rachel may not be my daughter or even blood related, but she's a part of my life and besides Lily, I'm the only family she's got... how the hell would you feel?"

Tig just nodded and looked at the ground as Jax walked up. "So... what's going on?" he asked, glaring at Tig.

"Nothing." Carly shook her head. "Tig was just apologizing."

"Yeah." Tig looked up. "I was telling Carly that I was sorry, that's all." Jax nodded as Tig walked away and Carly went back into her trunk.

"Are you doing okay? You look a little pale."

"Jax... I'm fine." she said, then pulled out a duffle bag, and shut her trunk. "Look, from here on out, if Kevin happens to get killed, then so be it." she shrugged. "I don't care... I'm just grateful you're helping me get Lily back."

Jax gave her a hug. "I love you, Babe... and I'll do anything for you and the girls."

"I know." she nodded into his chest. "I love you too." then backed up to look at him. "I gotta to get my suit on."

"The same one you wore, when you saved Abel?"

"Uh-huh." she nodded.

"Would it be totally weird... if I said, you look smokin' hot in it?" Carly laughed out loud. "Go put it on."

"Okay." then as she started to walk away, Jax grabbed her arm. "What?"

"Should you really be going?"

"Why not?"

"Carly, you got shot a few times and lost a lot of blood, saving Abel." he paused. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

She smiled. "I'm gonna be fine. I'll be wearing a vest, okay?" Jax stared at her for a second, then nodded.

_"Carly." _she looked over and saw Kip with a worried look on his face. _"We gotta problem."_ she raised her eyebrow.

"What? What is it?" asked Jax. "Is it Sack?"

"Yeah." she nodded, then took a deep breath. "What's the problem, Kip?"


	22. Always the Stubborn One

Chapter 22: Always the Stubborn One

_"Okay... Kevin has like five or six guys with Lily." _

"And?"

Kip deeply sighed. _"Since he left them in charge of her, they were doing some stuff." _he paused._ "And me being in the state I am, I couldn't stop any of it."_

Carly raised her eyebrow. "What kind of stuff?" Kip just looked down and Carly knew. "Oh, God... where are they, Kip!?"

_"On their way back here."_

Jax looked confused, he was standing there watching Carly have a conversation with thin air. "What's going on?" he finally asked.

Carly looked at Jax with her eyes watering. "We're gonna kill them all."

"What'd he say?"

"Kevin's on his way back here and there's a bunch of guys watching Lily and according to Kip, they've been touching her and God only knows what." she looked into Jax's eyes. "I want every single one of them dead."

"They will be... I promise."

She nodded, then looked over at Kip. "So what's the plan?"

_"Stay here and get all the guys ready, until I find out where they're staying, then give them the element of surprise."_ he paused. _"Which means, the club can't roll up in their motorcycles."_

"Okay... what else?"

_"I don't want you to go."_

"Why not?"

_"Because it's too dangerous for you... right now."_

"Kip." she whined. "I can't sit back and do nothing."

_"The club can handle this and I know Jax will make sure Lily gets out of there safely."_

"How are they gonna know what to do, if they can't see you?"

_"Observe."_ Kip said, then turned to Jax. A few seconds later, Kip spoke. _"Can you see me?"_

Jax's eyes widened. "No fucking way."

"You can see him too?" asked Carly.

"Yeah... how are you doing this, Sack?"

_"I really don't know, but I'm only letting you see me so Carly can stay here."_

"Why can't she go?"

_"It's too dangerous for her and... just trust me, she needs to stay here."_

"Kip, my daughter is out there with those sick bastards." she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't care what either of you says, I'm going."

Kip shook his head and groaned. _"You were always the stubborn one."_ he raised his arms up in defeat. _"Fine, but you listen to me, so you don't get hurt."_

"I will, Little Brother."

Jax looked at Kip and said "Thanks for helping Carly get Abel for me, Sack."

_"You're welcome, V.P."_ he smiled. _"I didn't protect him like I was supposed to, so getting Carly to rescue him was the only way."_

"Thank you." Jax nodded. "Sack, when all of this shit is over with, I'm gonna have an honorary seat for you at the table in the Chapel."

_"Really?"_

"Yep and nobody is to sit in it... you've earned it, Buddy."

_"Thanks." _

A few minutes later, Clay walked up to them and said "What's the plan?"

"We wait until we know where Kevin is located."

"When will we know that?"

"Sack will tell me or Carly."

"Jax." Clay shook his head. "Don't tell me that you can see him too."

"I can."

"Jesus Christ... all right, so what do we do until he gets here?"

"Just be ready." said Carly. "And there is more than just Kevin coming here. He has some guys with him."

"Let all of them come... I'll kill these assholes that has my future granddaughter."

"Well, that's not all."

"What do you mean, Jax?"

"From what Sack's told Carly, these guys have been doing stuff to Lily."

"Like what?"

"They just need to die, Clay."

He looked into Carly's eyes and saw the seriousness in them. "Then they will die."

_"Jax... Carly, I'll be back to let you know where they're at."_

"Okay, Kip." Carly nodded, then he disappeared.

"Whoa." Jax shook his head. "That was just weird."

"How do you think I felt, when he first appeared in my back seat, while I was driving."

Jax wrapped his arms around Carly and kissed her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." she nodded.

----

Kip appeared in the van next to Lily. She was tied up with tape over her mouth. _"Lily?"_ she gasped, then Kip put his finger to his lips. _"Shh... they can't see me only you can. Blink one time, if you're okay."_ he paused. _"Blink two times if they are still hurting you."_ she blinked twice. _"Shit... do you want me to stay with you?"_ she blinked twice again. _"Okay, I'll stay, but when we come to a stop, I have to go and get Mommy and Jax, okay?"_ she slightly nodded, then Kip stayed with her the whole way back to Charming.

A few hours later, Kip noticed Kevin stopped the van and heard "We're here fella's, set up and I'll give the bitch a call."

Kip turned to Lily. _"I'll be right back and you'll be safe soon."_ she nodded. _"Remember, Uncle Kip loves you, okay?"_ she nodded again. _"See you in a few minutes."_ then he disappeared out of the van and looked around where he was at. _"Oh great."_ Kip muttered. _"This is gonna be fun."_ then he watched Kevin and all of the guys set up their plan.

----

An little bit later, Carly was laying down on Jax's bed, when Jax walked into the room, and saw the look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired."

"You look pale, are you sure you're okay? Maybe, you should stay."

"No, Jax... I have to save my little girl." she paused. "Yes, I'm feeling a little under the weather, but it's not gonna stop me, I have to do this." she sat up. "Just like I had to save Abel."

"All right." Jax nodded, then seconds later, Kip appeared and Jax got startled. "Holy shit, Sack."

_"My bad, Man."_

"It took a little while to get used to Kip appearing out of nowhere." she shrugged, then looked at Kip. "Did you find out anything?"

_"Yeah... guess where Kevin has her?"_

"Where?"

_"In an old abandoned mental hospital."_

"Okay." Carly nodded. "Where?"

_"It's the California State Sanitarium, in San Jose."_ Kip paused. _"If the club is going to do this... you need to go now, Lily needs all of you."_

Jax nodded. "A'ight, thanks, Sack." then walked out of the room.

Kip turned to Carly. _"Please be careful... you have so much to live for."_

She raised her eyebrow, giving him a funny look. "I'll be okay, I have you to keep an eye out, and the guys won't let nothing happen to me, especially Jax."

_"I know, but still." _

A few minutes later, Jax walked in and said "Let's go get our daughter."

Carly nodded with a little smile. "Okay... come on, Kip, I'll need you."

----

A/N: Um... I have no clue if there's an insane asylum in San Jose, so I made up my own. Enjoy and R&R!


	23. The Final Showdown

Chapter 23: The Final Showdown

Carly and all the guys were suited up and they left in two vans to San Jose. Carly had Jax park a few blocks from the place Lily was being held, when her phone rang. "Shh... guys." she said, then pressed the talk button. "Yeah, hello?"

"Hello there, Baby."

Carly groaned. "Cut the shit, Kevin... give me back my daughter."

"I already told you, she's mine."

"Over my dead body."

"That can and it will probably be arranged." he paused. "Now, listen carefully, I want you to come to the California State Sanitarium in San Jose. Can you do that for me?"

"Uh-huh." she shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Then what?"

"I'm sure you brought some muscle with you, so I want only you to come in and meet me."

"Where, Kevin?"

"Did you know... they say this place is haunted?"

Carly groaned, getting irritated. "Just fuckin' tell me where to meet you!"

Kevin laughed. "No need to yell." he paused. "Meet me in the mental ward, you know, where they kept the crazies?"

"Like yourself?"

"Funny, smart ass." he paused. "But, it's on the fifth floor and I'll see you in a few hours."

"See you there, Motherfucker." she told him, then hung up, shaking her head.

"What's the plan, Babe?"

She looked up at Jax. "He doesn't know I'm here, but he wants to meet me alone, up in the psych ward."

_"Carly..."_ Kip whined.

"You can't." Jax said, finishing his sentence.

"Look, he doesn't even know we're here. He thinks we're still in Charming." she shrugged. "I say, we take all the guys out, then I will deal with Kevin last." she paused. "I just want all of this to be over."

Happy cocked his shotgun and smirked. "Let's get these motherfuckers."

Minutes later, all of them were out of the vans, Carly gave all the guys walkie-talkies, and then they surrounding the building. Carly shot the first two guys at the door with her silencer, in the middle of their foreheads, then looked up at Jax, with a sad face. "I want you to do something for me."

"Nice shot." Happy said, impressed.

"Thanks." she nodded at him, then turned her attention back to Jax. "Can you do something for me?"

"No." he shook his head.

"Just listen, please." he just looked at her and sighed. "If anything should happen to me, I want you to take care of Lily and as long as I know she's with you, I know she'll be safe and protected." she paused. "If I remember correctly, Hale should still have the folder with all the paperwork."

Jax put his hands on Carly's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Car..."

"Promise me that you'll take care of her, if I'm unable to." she said, cutting him off.

"I promise, but it's not gonna come to that. We're gonna take care of these guys, get Lily, and go home, okay?"

_"V.P. is right, Sis." _

Carly smiled at Kip, then she gave Jax a kiss, and hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too." he told her, then they let go.

Carly took two deep breaths. "Come on... lead the way, Kip." she looked behind her at the guys. "We should split up, if you find Lily or Kevin, let me know." they nodded in agreement and went their seperate ways into the building. Jax, Chibs, Happy, and Juice went with Carly and Tig, Bobby, and Opie went with Clay.

----

_"Let's go this way."_ Kip told Jax and Carly, as they turned the corner. _"Stop."_

"What do you see?" Jax asked, getting ready to shoot his gun.

_"There's two guys in here." _

"Do I have a clear shot?"

_"Yeah."_ Kip nodded. _"Shoot them, Carly."_

She peeked around the corner and shot one of them. The other guy, started shooting back in her direction. "Get back." she yelled . As she went foward, she felt a sharp pain and screamed.

"Carly!"

She ignored Jax yelling at her and shot the guy in the head, before he was able to shoot her again. She stumbled over a little bit, but Jax caught her in time. "Jax..." she breathed out.

"Where'd you get hit?"

"I'm okay, I'm okay." she said, trying to keep up her balance. "Come on."

Seconds later, they heard a voice on a walkie-talkie that was sitting on a chair. "Lorenzo, come in... what are you shooting at? Over."

Carly chuckled as she picked it up and pushed the button. "Hello, Sweetheart... Lorenzo can't make it. His brains are splattered on the wall in here."

"Carly?!" Kevin yelled. "You bitch!"

"That's right... this bitch is coming after you and I'm gonna finish this."

"I'll be waiting." he told her, then she tossed the walkie-talkie to the other side of the room.

"Let's go." she started walking, then they went up the emergency stairs to the fifth floor.

Before they walked through the door, all of them heard a shot gun go off, followed by "Got one." on the walkie-talkie.

Jax pressed the button. "Okay, Happy... head up to the fifth floor."

"You got it."

Carly looked at the guys. "You all ready?" they nodded, then she opened the door, holding up her gun. "Stay behind me." she carefully walked in and saw Lily in a chair with tape around her mouth, tied up. "Lily... you okay?" she nodded. "Mommy's gonna get you out of this."

"I don't think so." Kevin laughed, as one of his guys kicked Carly's gun out of her hands.

"Very clever... but not good enough." she suddenly turned around and did a round house kick to his face. As he was on the ground, she leaped on top of him, and broke is neck with her leg. Kevin's jaw dropped as she stood back up. "Is that all you got?"

Kevin quickly picked up a gun that was sitting next to him and pointed it at Lily's temple, Carly was about to charge at him. "I wouldn't come any closer... if I were you."

"I thought you weren't gonna hurt her."

"You give me no choice, you've killed all my guys."

"Them sick bastards deserved it."

"How 'bout this, let's say I don't kill her or you... but you let me and her leave out of the country, like I was originally planning on doing."

"You're not going anywhere with her."

"Well, then I guess, I'm gonna have to kill you and all of them." he pointed his gun towards her and as he pulled the trigger, a body leaped in front of Carly shielding her from the bullets, landing her on the ground.

_"Shoot him, Jax!"_ Kip yelled.

Jax raised his gun at Kevin and shot him three times. Once in the chest, once in the stomach, and the last one in his head. Kevin fell to the ground hard, next to Lily's feet.

Once Carly realized what was going on, she noticed who was on top of her, panting and trying to catch his breath. "Oh, my God... Tig." she rolled him over and checked to see where he got shot at. "Just hold on."

He just nodded, then she looked over at Jax, helping Lily out of the chair. Clay ran in and said "What happened?"

"Tig got hit, saving me... he needs a hospital."

_"So do you." _Kip pointed out.

After Jax carefully removed the tape from Lily's mouth and untied the rope, she wrapped her little arms around his neck. "You came to save me, Daddy."

He smiled, hugging her back. "I had to, Doll... I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy." she kissed him on the cheek.

He stood up, with Lily holding on tight to him, and walked over to Carly. "Let's go to the hospital." she nodded, then they all got into the vans and headed to the nearest one.

----

The doctor had ran a few tests and extracted the bullet that went into Carly's arm and now she was just waiting to leave, when Jax walked in. "Hey." she smiled.

"How you doing?"

"Good." she nodded. "Any word on Tig?"

"Yeah, he's gonna be okay... the bullets didn't hit any major arteries or organs." he paused. "In a half an hour, they're gonna transfer him to St. Thomas."

"He saved my life."

"I know and I'm grateful he did." Jax sat down next to Carly on the bed. "I don't know what I'd do, if I didn't have you in my life."

"Ditto." she smiled. "Where's Lily?"

"Out in the waiting room with Juice and Chibs."

She nodded, then looked up at him. "Jax?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind... it can wait."

"What can?"

"It's nothing, I'll just tell you later... I wanna get out of here."

"Okay." he smiled. "Then let's go home."

Ten minutes later, the nurses released Carly, they all got into the vans and went back home to Charming. Clay on the other hand, went with Tig, when he was transported to St. Thomas.


	24. Here Comes the Bride Plus One

Chapter 24: Here Comes the Bride Plus One

A month and a half had passed by and everything in Charming was slowly going back to normal. Hale made sure, nobody involved with the stuff that went down in San Jose, had anything to do with Carly or the club.

Also, with Carly's help, she had Stahl confess to murdering Edmund Hayes and Gemma was back home with her family. Kip would poke around every so often, only because he wants to watch Carly get married, so he's sticking around, for now. Plus, Tig was out of the hospital and healing nicely.

Once Gemma found out about John having a long lost daughter, she was extremely pissed off at first, but after a while, she got used to it. She also got used to Lily calling her 'grandma' and was thankful to Carly for everything she's done for Jax, Abel, and the club.

----

It was a Friday afternoon, Carly and Rachel had went to the airport to pick up Jeff, Amy, and Conner so all three of them could get fitted for their outfits for the wedding for tomorrow. She picked them up from the baggage claim, got into Gemma's Escalade and drove back towards Charming.

"So how are things?" asked Amy, breaking the silence.

"Things are great, now that everything has gone back to normal."

"Define... normal." said Jeff.

"Well." Carly started. "Abel's safe, Lily's safe, Jax's mom is okay... and I'm really happy, so yeah, everything is back to normal."

"Where is Lily?" asked Amy.

"She's with the guys... decorating the reception hall."

"Who's this little guy?" asked Jeff, looking down at the carseat next to him. "Abel?"

"Yep, that's Jax's son."

"Oh."

"Where are we going to get fitted?"

Carly glanced at Amy. "At Macy's... your dress is awesome and Conner's little tux is adorable."

"Who's all in the wedding?" asked Jeff.

"Lily is the flower girl, Conner will carry the rings, Amy's my matron of honor, Opie is the best man, Jax's sister Katie is a bridesmaid, Opie's girl Lyla is a bridesmaid."

"I'm a bridesmaid." Rachel raised her hand.

"Yep." Carly nodded. "And the three ushers are Chibs, Juice, and you... Jeff."

"Where do they come up with these names?" Amy laughed.

"They do have real names, those are just nicknames."

"Me? You want me to be in you're wedding?" Jeff asked, surprised, pointing to himself.

"Well, you are my best friend."

"Yeah, but who am I walking with?"

"It will be." Carly paused to think. "Amy and Opie, Rachel and Juice, Lyla and Chibs, and Katie's walking with you."

"Okay." he nodded. "So are we staying at a hotel or what?"

"No, Jeff." Carly shook her head. "You guys are gonna stay at my house with the girls and Abel, while Jax stays at the clubhouse... because it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

----

After the dress and tux's fitting at Macy's, Carly drove to the house, then she put Abel in his crib for a nap and went into the livingroom, and as Jeff and Amy were getting settled into the guest bedroom, Rachel pulled Carly by her arm, dragging her back into Abel's room. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure... what's up?"

Rachel sat down in the rocking chair. "I've been thinking about it for a while now."

"Okay." Carly nodded, not knowing where she was going with this.

"Since you and Jax are getting married tomorrow, can I ask a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Is it possible, if you and Jax legally adopt me?"

"Adopt you?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're already my legal guardian and I know you said that I can go or do what I want after I turn eighteen." Rachel paused. "The thing is... I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay here with you, Jax, Lily, and Abel." Carly nodded with a smile. "So, can you and Jax adopt me?"

"I'd love to and I'm sure Jax will be okay with it too."

Rachel gave Carly a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome." they let go of each other. "So you wanna be a 'Teller' too? That's fine with me." Carly paused. "Rachel Teller... it has a nice ring to it."

"Yep." Rachel nodded.

"Okay, I'll talk to Jax about it... after the wedding, since I can't see him until the wedding." Carly paused to think. "Actually, I'll tell him after our honeymoon."

"Awesome." Rachel said, then Carly opened the door. "Where are you two going?"

"I really don't know... Jax told me it was gonna be a surprise."

"Oh, okay... I since I'm on baby duty, I'm gonna go stay in here with Abel."

"Thanks." Carly said, pulling out her cell phone. "I need to call Juice and tell him to bring Lily back home."

Rachel stayed in Abel's room and started reading a book as Carly walked out into the kitchen, then Amy walked out of the guest room, a few minutes later. "Nice little place you got here."

"Thanks... it's Jax's place actually. Rachel, Lily, and I just moved into it." Amy nodded, and Carly noticed the unsure look on her face. "What?"

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Do what? Get married to the man I fell in love with since Ryan? The man that helped me get Lily back?" Carly paused. "So yes, I wanna do this."

"As long as you're sure."

Carly smiled. "I'm two hundred percent sure."

Amy paused, then Jeff walked into the kitchen. "What's going on, Ladies?"

"Girl talk."

Jeff glared at Amy. "Riiiiight." then he looked at Carly. "When am I meeting your future husband?"

"Tomorrow."

A few minutes later, Carly's eyes widened, and she quickly covered her mouth. She ran over to the sink and threw up a few times. "Aw... shit." she mumbled, wiping her mouth with a paper towel.

"What's wrong?" Carly turned around to face Amy. "Hun... you don't look so good, you sure you wanna get married tomorrow?"

"Yes." she nodded, taking a deep breath.

"What's wrong, then?"

"It's because I haven't ate anything for a couple of days. I've been too busy getting everything ready for the wedding, I didn't have time to eat."

Amy nodded. "You should take a break and eat something."

"I will." Carly smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be just fine."

----

The next morning and all afternoon, everyone was going crazy getting the last minute things in place, but when it was almost time for the wedding to start, Carly was posted in the bathroom, taking a few deep breaths. _"Nervous?"_

She got startled and nodded. "Yeah, very nervous, Kip."

_"Now is not the time to get cold feet, Missy."_

"I don't have cold feet, it's just this is a huge step."

_"A huge step, that both of you are ready for."_

"Yeah." she nodded.

_"Come on, Carly... your soon-to-be husband is waiting for you."_ she chuckled a little. _"What? Why you laughing?"_

"Because you'll be walking me down the aisle and the only person that can see you do it, is Jax."

_"Lily can too."_

"Okay, three people." she took another deep breath. "Okay, let's do this."

Seconds later, after Carly walked out, the music started. Everyone stood up smiling at Carly as she was walking by them, but the only one she could see was Jax, as if he was the only one in the room. It was the same for him as well. He thought she looked so beautiful, it was like he was falling in love with her all over again.

As her and Kip reached the alter, Kip smiled at Carly, then he nodded at Jax. _"She's all yours, take care of her."_

Jax nodded with a smile, then Carly took his hand, as the preacher opened his bible. "Dearly Beloved..."

----

Carly was sitting at the table, watching Jax and Lily acting silly out on the dance floor. A few minutes later, Carly walked up to them and said "Baby Girl, can I cut in?"

Lily looked up at her with a smile. "Sure Mommy." then she looked at Jax. "We're gonna dance later, okay Daddy?"

He winked at her. "You got it, Doll." as Lily skipped over to Chibs and sat down on his lap, Carly got into Jax's arms, and started dancing with him. "Hello there, Mrs. Teller."

She giggled. "Mrs. Teller sounds great."

"Yes it does, Babe."

"You're so good with Lily, Rachel, and Abel."

He nodded. "I love all three of them."

"I know, but do you have room to love one more?" she bit her lip as Jax looked at her confused.

"What do you mean, Babe?"

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "I'm pregnant, Jax."


	25. Epilogue: He's Alive

Chapter 25: Epilogue: He's Alive

Jax's POV:

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

I sat in the chair, with my head in my hands, trying to think about what I was going to do. I haven't left this spot, unless I had to check on the kids, go eat, or get cleaned up in a year and a half, or so. I've taken a sabbatical from the club and work, but if they really needed me, then I'd go do what I had to do, but overall, nobody was for it, but I didn't care. I knew where I had to be and it's right here, next to my wife, who's fighting for her life, who's fighting to come back home to us.

I can't stop thinking about what happened that night. It replays in my head, like a horrible movie. Over and over. It had been raining hard and Carly was on the highway coming back from taking Lily shopping in Stockton for a dress to wear for her schools 'Daddy-Daughter Dance' which was taking place the next day, that her and I was supposed to go to.

Carly was on the phone with me, letting me know how long they were gonna be until they got home, because I was gonna surprise her with dinner. She told me that she was ten or so minutes away, which was perfect, I had enough time to set everything up. A few seconds later, she told me that she loved me, and it made me smile. Before I could respond back, I heard her scream the name 'Ryan!' and she screamed 'Lily, hang on!' and then I heard a loud crash, followed by the dial tone.

Carly got hit by a car and from the looks of it, her car was completely totalled. Lily managed to get away with a broken arm and some scratches on her face. Carly on the other hand, I just couldn't believe what happened. She was seven and a half months pregnant at the time and as soon as they carefully got Carly out of the car, she got flown to the hospital, and they had to do an emergency c-section, to get my daughter out safely.

After doing so, they took my little girl to the NICU, since she was born six weeks premature. It kind of felt like Abel in there all over again, minus the drugs. What I'm thankful for, is that she didn't get the family flaw passed down to her. Mom, Rachel, and Katie mostly stayed with her, while I was with Carly. The baby didn't have a name when she was born, and for the first three weeks of her life, she was named 'Baby Girl Teller.'

I thought back to what names Carly would have wanted, because we have talked about it, after we found out what she was having. It was a toss up between Hailey Elizabeth, Daisy Isabelle, Jasmine Rose, or Samantha. So with Lily's help, she picked out Hailey Elizabeth, and it was perfect.

Carly did lose a lot of blood afterwards, but they managed to fix it in time, before she could die on the operating table. She got bruises, glass shards all over her arms, face, and chest, plus a broken leg and a broken wrist. From what the doctor's told me, she had hit her head pretty hard, and when she got into the ER, she slipped into a coma, and so far she hasn't came out of it since.

Some of the doctors, think I should just pull the plug. I almost knocked one of them out for even suggesting it. But I refuse to give up on her and I know in my heart, that she'll find a way to come back to me and our family. Carly was the best thing that has ever happened to me and her bringing Rachel and Lily, helping me get Abel back, and plus our little girl made my life complete. I will not give up on her.

All Carly needs to do, is wake up. Wake up and tell me that she's gonna be okay and not to worry. I need her, more than ever and the kids need her as well. I miss holding her, kissing her, and walking up next to her every morning. I got so used to sleeping next to her, that now, I can't sleep right, and I haven't been sleeping that great since that night.

I don't know what I'd do, if she was no longer in my life. Right now, it just feels like a piece of me is missing, I don't know how Opie coped with losing Donna, then hooking up with Lyla not too long after. But if Lyla makes my best pal happy, then I'm happy for him. Me on the other hand, I don't think there is a woman in this world I'd wanna be with, unless it's Carly.

Lately, I've been thinking about why Carly screamed out the name Ryan, before the accident happened. We also have no leads on who hit her, causing the accident. The person or whoever it was, fled the scene with no evidence anywhere, and everything turned into a dead end. I'm hoping Hale comes up with something, because I know he cares about Carly and he's determind to figure out who did this, then we and the club, will take care of it.

Since I'm not there to watch the kids, Katie watches them full time, at my house. She watches Hailey and Abel, while Lily and Rachel are in school or if Rachel is working in the office, doing paperwork with Mom. After me and Carly got back from our honeymoon in the Bahamas, Rachel was legally adopted by both of us, and she even changed her last name to Teller. I felt that it was the right thing to do, once Carly had brought it up to me. Before all of this, Rachel had no family except for Carly and Lily, but now she has a even bigger family, and I'm really happy for her, that she feels like she belongs with all of us.

I haven't seen or heard from Sack since the accident. This is gonna sound weird, but he didn't even tell me goodbye or anything. He just stopped coming around and popping up out of nowhere. I'm thinking the Man upstairs let him through the pearly gates, or at least I hope that's where his spirit went off to. He was a good kid and he didn't deserve to die, trying to protect Abel, but after he helped Carly get him and Lily back, I'm pretty sure, he's up there smiling down and keeping an eye on us.

I looked up at Carly, watching her chest rise and fall, with the help of the breathing tube. The doctors and nurses told me that, even though she's in a coma, her brain is still on. You can see her eyes rolling behind her eyelids and she'll twitch her fingers, toes, and sometimes her legs will twitch from time to time. They also told me since they're brain is still functioning, that she can hear her surroundings.

I try and try to talk to her, but everytime I do, I'm expecting to hear her talk back or laugh. Damn, I miss her smile and her laugh, I would give anything to see or hear it again. It's just hard, because I see her lying right in front of me, and I just feel like I'm talking to a brick wall.

Man, Carly has missed so much. Lily's kindergarden graduation, Rachel's celebration for getting her license, Hailey's first words, the first time she crawled, and walked. Damn, I really fucking hate this and I wish I could take all of Carly's pain away and take her place. I put my head back down in hands and sighed.

A while later, I heard the door open and shut. I slowly looked up and my eyes widened as my jaw dropped to the ground. I glanced back at Carly, then looked back at the woman standing in front of me. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared with hate in her eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" she started. "And why the fuck is my sister in the hospital?"

I stood up, confused. "Who are you?"

"I asked you first."

What is wrong with her? "I'm Jax, Carly's husband." I crossed my arms over my chest, mocking her. "Now, it's your turn."

"I'm Melissa... Carly's twin sister." she told me. I couldn't believe it, but she did look exactly like Carly, except that this woman, has long blondish hair. "Now, back to my other question... why is she laying in the hospital bed?"

I stood there, at the foot of Carly's bed staring at her and I can feel in my gut that something is not right, I gotta figure out what it is, so Carly doesn't get hurt in the long run. I just don't trust this bitch, regardless if says she's her sister or not. "Well, Carly never told me that she had a sister."

"Why would she?" Melissa shrugged. "She doesn't even know I exist."

"Okay, why are you here?"

Melissa sighed. "I came to help her."

"For what?" I asked, shaking my head. "She don't need your help."

"I strongly disagree."

"And why is that?"

"Because I know that Ryan Spencer is alive and he's the one that tried to kill her."

I raised my eyebrow. "And why should I believe you?"

"Because he tried to kill me too."

-**The End**-  
Stay tuned for the sequel: Headed For a Heartbreak  
You guys ROCK!

* * *

A/N: DON'T HATE ME! LOL. Sorry for the cliffy! Trust me on this, but I have a plan on where I want this to go and it's gonna be AWESOME! I also wanted to end this story there. I just hoped you enjoyed it and as always, R&R peeps! And thanks so much for reading this, you

Um... I just noticed, 2.5 seconds ago... a few of my stories have people in comas. Wtf is up with that? I never noticed till now. Aww well, either way, ENJOY!


End file.
